We are one
by America's Ham
Summary: The cocoon symbolized trust, but it did much more than just follow and spray Sabrina. This is not what you think- a poll is now up on my profile for you to decide what happens to a certain somebody! Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

Almost there. There was so much in that stupid town that was trying to kill her, she just knew that she had to get out. It just wasn't safe. At any time, there could be creatures and…. Scary enough, she feared Puck the most. She was afraid of hurting him if she left. "she" was Sabrina Grimm. The one and only. Would he come after her, if she ran away would he fly above the inches of the dark forest to find her? Would he if he tried? Sabrina's faith in Puck would never fade, he was the "hero" in her life and though they both would not admit it, they loved each other. Her hero used to be her Dad, but now that all her life, Henry never told them about Granny or ferryport landing… She was slowly loosing her trust in him. So, it didn't help that he was trying to take her and Daphne away from their home! Leaving on her own would be easier to say good bye, but not easy enough. Maybe, but there was another problem, she couldn't leave Daphne… Sabrina could cope though, she had been the grown up and when they lost Granny they… Every thought she seemed to have lead right to Puck.

Sabrina tiptoed along the wall to Puck's room. She opened the door silently and scanned the floor for traps. Finding none, Sabrina walked bare foot on the cool damp grass. When she reached the trampoline, she sat on a boulder by the "bed" he would try to find her she knew he would, but by then she was sure to be dead. A betraying tear trekked down he cheek as she watched the sleeping fairy. So peaceful, she rarely saw him without that sly smile and mischievous eyes. Sabrina would never forget him, even through forgetful dust or death, because all those times she almost died, he was always there to protect her.

She turned around to go when she heard her name. She twisted in surprise.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here Grimm?" he moaned. "Are you crying?"

"Puck I'm leaving, I can't take the stress here anymore I just came to say good bye." She whimpered through tears, too ashamed at them to wipe them away. She ran out the door and down the stairs and flinging open the door she tripped out into the outdoors. Her burning feet stamped down the conceits and grass lawns faster than she had ever forced them. Tears and rain drops hit her face like harmless wet bullets. They burned though, burned with regret and shame at such recklessness, but she did not turn back because she couldn't.

Puck sat there in horror and shock, too stunned to do anything. That was the stupidest move he'd ever made! His instincts awakened and pink insect wings sprung from his back. They fluttered furiously, flinging him into the air and out the doors with great speed. His eyes were wide and desperate while scanning every inch of ground in sight. The rain pulsed down against his skin and the wind threw him of course several times, but he fought. He fought for Sabrina and now was no time to deny it. The gusts of wind threw buckets of water at him, before he could stop himself he was falling. Folding in his wings and screaming for Sabrina's ears, air rushed up at him and hard ground soon met him. Then darkness took over all conciseness and Sabrina's name slipped his lips for the last time.

Running fiercely and breathing labored, Sabrina continued her escape. Suddenly, a shock of pain shot her in the heart and she stumbled backwards. Falling to the ground and clawing at the skin above her heart, she gasped for breath and another burst of pain stabbed her brain. The horrifying pain sent her flailing on the ground like a dying fish above water. Rain pelted her and mud puddles formed near her unconscious body.

Bright white light reached both teen's dreaming minds. Then, visions whipped through their dreams, but never from their point of view. Each vision passed from the other's eyes and thoughts. They saw the kiss, funeral, New York, jabberwocky, and more. Then it all stopped at the sight of the other's still body lying upon drenched ground.

I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to review any of your stories let along read any! My computer wouldn't allow cookies, and the cookies stopped me from logging onto anything! I hope you enjoyed and if any reviews say that it is severely OOC I warned you! Review please, and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina awoke woozily by a distant yelling, her father's voice. She opened her eyes grudgingly to see the ceiling of her room. This made her shoot up right in horror, but pain rushed at her and she fell back onto her pillow with a groan. The shouting halted and a parade of footsteps was heard coming closer, closer, and there was Daphne and Red standing in the door way. Then Henry, Granny Relda, Veronica, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Canis, but no Puck. Sabrina, despite the pain, pushed herself up with her elbow and tried to speak, but Granny pushed through the crowed rushed towards her grand child with a nursing hand and shushed Sabrina.

"Liebling, are you ok? Don't ever do that again!" Granny said. Sabrina nodded, but they weren't answering the most important question.

"Gr, Granny, wer, where is Puck?" an uncomfortable silence bloomed in the small room. "Does anybody know where in the world is the stink bomb?!" worry and aggravation formed in Sabrina's voice.

"We don't know, darling. We're sorry." Comforted Veronica, stepping forward to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder. The girl shrugged out of their grip and forced herself to her feet to search for the fairy. "Sabrina, please we tried to find him. He is nowhere to be found."

"No, I saw him fall! We need to find him Mom, we just have to!"

"What do you mean you saw him fall?" Jake pushed on.

"He went after me when I ran and the wind blew at him and his wings failed! In the field near the forest. We need to find him, he's hurt!"

The family rushed towards the car or in other words, the death trap. Uncle Jake drove the car towards the field at a frightening speed, but Sabrina didn't care because the only thing that mattered now was Puck, though it scared her to actually admit that. Daphne and red, to their disliking had been left at the house with Henry.

As they approached the field, Sabrina Grimm spotted a lump of pink and green. Before Uncle Jake could fully stop the car, the girl had already jumped out and was sprinting across the field and ignoring the pain that struck her with each step. Suddenly she halted and crouched down to her knees with her head in her hands. Her head was being filled with pain that could only follow with death. She crawled on her hands and knees, determined to reach Puck's body. Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut to lower the pain, but once her hands reached Puck the pain intensified and she collapsed.

The family rushed over to the two children and gasped, a vast purple substance surrounded the two in shield manor and a dark violet chain, as thin as the thread of a spider's web connected to both of their fore heads. Then, it all disappeared, but not without leaving a trace. On the arm of each Puck and Sabrina was the marking of one purple insect wing.

Thank you for your patience, and I hoped you enjoyed! Review please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

3:

Hello, Sorry to upset because of my absences… well… Enjoy! I saw Michael Buckley yesterday!

Sabrina's mind swirled with memories of both her and Puck's life. The memories continued until they slowly faded into blackness identical to the last time that Sabrina had attempted to run away. The blackness dragged on for what seemed like centuries, until a dim light, muted by her eyelids, seeped through her eyelids. Meanwhile, the exact same events took place for Puck. The opened their eyes in synch and awoke in their separate rooms. Sabrina's hand snapped towards her right arm that burned with magic. It boiled her veins to have magic on her, and she could do nothing to stop from becoming out of control. This time, instead of feeling the sparks of power that fueled her with confidence and happiness, her brain filled with thoughts that she had never thought. A picture of Puck's bedroom flashed into Sabrina Grimm's head. Her eyes went wide and she rushed out of her room in a set bright yellow pajamas.

It was 2:00 am, so nobody was awake except for the two teens. Daphne was supposed to be watching over her sister, but of course there was no one person who knew Daphne Grimm more than Sabrina enough to never trust her with the deed of waking to the sound of a person awaking. The girl could sleep through the war itself. In fact, she almost had one day when they were supposed to defend the fort. Sabrina slipped right out of her room and into the fairy's in a second and without a soul noticing. It didn't seem to be her will that lead her to the annoying fairy boy's forest, but something else. Something compelled her to go to Puck and just be near him. Sabrina stopped in surprise, WHAT WAS SHE THINKING! She didn't need that stink bomb to be comforted. It was bad enough that she had even admitted to herself that she ever liked him at all.

"I'll go check if he is ok, I owe him that much." She whispered to herself.

Sabrina tiptoed through the dirt path and hid when she saw Granny Relda in a seat near the fairy's trampoline, or as he saw it "bed". Sabrina crouched behind a tree for about three minutes until her legs started to cramp up and she started to get tired once more. She started to sit, and then a twig snapped from under her foot. Biting her lip, Sabrina removed the broken twig from under her foot. Granny didn't wake, but a certain fairy boy did.

"Grimm? The old Lady sleeps like a log, I'm getting bored… Well get out of hiding or my chimps are going to think that you are a huge banana!"Sabrina winced, yep, he was definitely fine. Stepping out of the shrub, the girl brushed the dirt off the silk jammies and scowled at the fairy. He was so annoying at times, well no that was an understatement. He was so annoying at all times.

"What do you want fairy boy?" she retorted at his demand.

"I told you, I'm bored!" The boy whined, false hurt filled his dirt covered face.

"So? What do you suppose I do about that?"

"I know you love me! Come on, admit your love for me and I'll let you go beddy-bye." At that, Sabrina exploded into a number of insults that I'm not allowed to say nor write. She fulfilled the fairy boy's wishes exactly. He was bored, what was better than doing your daily routine early, especially if it meant annoying the girl that he loved… 'I mean loathed, yeah that's what I said! LOATHED, NOT LOVED!'

After a whole two hours of the teen's fighting, Granny had gotten Henry, Jake, and she prying the two "lovebirds", as Daphne would put it, apart. It was a good thing too, because Sabrina was about to arrange Puck's face into something he would never forgive. While the fairy laughed his devious laugh, Sabring growled at him with pure hatred.

"STOP! That is enough! Now, both of you role up your sleeves!" Granny ordered the children to obey. They did, and there it was. The insect wing upon both the teen's arms glowed with magic.

Suddenly, both Sabrina and Puck spoke the same three words. "We are one."

"Put their arms together." Granny Relda demanded. Once the wings touched each other, they fluttered in synch as if it were about to take off and fly directly off their arms. Then, as if the poor wings were zapped powerfully, the wings recoiled and reassumed their original positions. Everybody gasped at the magical tattoo's movement.


	4. Chapter 3 remake

3:

Hello, Sorry to upset because of my absences… well… Enjoy! I saw Michael Buckley yesterday!

Sabrina's mind swirled with memories of both her and Puck's life. The memories continued until they slowly faded into blackness identical to the last time that Sabrina had attempted to run away. The blackness dragged on for what seemed like centuries, until a dim light, muted by her eyelids, seeped through her eyelids. Meanwhile, the exact same events took place for Puck. The opened their eyes in synch and awoke in their separate rooms. Sabrina's hand snapped towards her right arm that burned with magic. It boiled her veins to have magic on her, and she could do nothing to stop from becoming out of control. This time, instead of feeling the sparks of power that fueled her with confidence and happiness, her brain filled with thoughts that she had never thought. A picture of Puck's bedroom flashed into Sabrina Grimm's head. Her eyes went wide and she rushed out of her room in a set bright yellow pajamas.

It was 2:00 am, so nobody was awake except for the two teens. Daphne was supposed to be watching over her sister, but of course there was no one person who knew Daphne Grimm more than Sabrina enough to never trust her with the deed of waking to the sound of a person awaking. The girl could sleep through the war itself. In fact, she almost had one day when they were supposed to defend the fort. Sabrina slipped right out of her room and into the fairy's in a second and without a soul noticing. It didn't seem to be her will that lead her to the annoying fairy boy's forest, but something else. Something compelled her to go to Puck and just be near him. Sabrina stopped in surprise, WHAT WAS SHE THINKING! She didn't need that stink bomb to be comforted. It was bad enough that she had even admitted to herself that she ever liked him at all.

"I'll go check if he is ok, I owe him that much." She whispered to herself.

Sabrina tiptoed through the dirt path and hid when she saw Granny Relda in a seat near the fairy's trampoline, or as he saw it "bed". Sabrina crouched behind a tree for about three minutes until her legs started to cramp up and she started to get tired once more. She started to sit, and then a twig snapped from under her foot. Biting her lip, Sabrina removed the broken twig from under her foot. Granny didn't wake, but a certain fairy boy did.

"Grimm? The old Lady sleeps like a log, I'm getting bored… Well get out of hiding or my chimps are going to think that you are a huge banana!"Sabrina winced, yep, he was definitely fine. Stepping out of the shrub, the girl brushed the dirt off the silk jammies and scowled at the fairy. He was so annoying at times, well no that was an understatement. He was so annoying at all times.

"What do you want fairy boy?" she retorted at his demand.

"I told you, I'm bored!" The boy whined, false hurt filled his dirt covered face.

"So? What do you suppose I do about that?"

"I know you love me! Come on, admit your love for me and I'll let you go beddy-bye." At that, Sabrina exploded into a number of insults that I'm not allowed to say nor write. She fulfilled the fairy boy's wishes exactly. He was bored, what was better than doing your daily routine early, especially if it meant annoying the girl that he loved… 'I mean loathed, yeah that's what I said! LOATHED, NOT LOVED!'

After a whole two hours of the teen's fighting, Granny had gotten Henry, Jake, and she prying the two "lovebirds", as Daphne would put it, apart. It was a good thing too, because Sabrina was about to arrange Puck's face into something he would never forgive. While the fairy laughed his devious laugh, Sabrina growled at him with pure hatred.

"STOP! That is enough! Now, both of you role up your sleeves!" Granny ordered the children to obey. They did, and there it was. The insect wing upon both the teen's arms glowed with magic.

"What is that?" asked Sabrina, momentarily forgetting the fight.

"We don't know libeling, but we will." Granny Relda walked over to her grandchild's arm and pinched the area with the purple tattoo. "Sabrina, Puck, put your arms together please." They obeyed and both of the teens were send into a coma that would last three days, but this coma was sleepy in two cocoons similar to the one made for puck in New York. This time there were neither dreams nor flashes of memories. This time it was only metamorphosis. They were becoming bonded by fairy magic, which is the strongest of all. After the next three days the two teens would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 4

4:

Three days later…

The Grimm household had left the cocoons in the living room where one person was stationed at all times. One night when Daphne was snoring away, the cocoons started to glow and lifted three inches from the floor before slowly turning up right. The bottom of both cocoons started to fizzle and disappear and soon the whole cocoon had evaporated leaving Sabrina Puck with wings out spread beating silently while they gently stirred awake. Then, Sabrina screamed.

"I have wings? Puck what did you do to me?" she had landed and she was spinning in circles trying to look at the wings on her back as the family started to arrive.

"Leiblings! You're awake… Oh Sabrina those are beautiful. You've been bound to each other now."

"WHAT!" both Sabrina and Puck Screamed.

"We did some researching and it turns out that somehow the two of you were thrown under a binding spell that connected the two of you so that you will always be part of each other."

"It's so romantic!" squealed Red who was currently smacking Daphne across the face to try to wake her.

"Romantic? How is this romantic, if one dies we both die. Then, we can't leave each other's side and we'll know what we're both feeling… Jeeze, that just about sums up a sappy love story doesn't it? Ugh!" Sabrina was speaking so fast that the whole just watched her as she had a panic attack.

_Man, I want a sandwich!_

"Puck, how can you think about getting a sandwich while all of this is happening?"

"How… Did you just… Oh no. I'm not having you in my head twenty four seven. NO!" Sabrina smiled that at the reassurance that she wasn't the only one two suffer. If she was going down then so was he.


	6. Chapter 5

5:

"What? What the hell are you talking about Grimm?" Puck raised an eye brow and sat down onto the couch.

Sabrina tried her best to focus on Puck and think _**guess what, dog breath.**_ Pucks eyes widened and he clutched his head. He bolted to his feet and his big pink wings burst out of his back. They started beat hard and fast. A wind formed in the living room and loose papers blew everywhere.

"Leibling, please calm down!" Granny Relda yelled over the wind. Sabrina's hair blew into her face, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Puck. Had she done this? When she was trying to speak to Puck, had she hurt him? His eyes were squeezed tight and he was shaking his head. His lips were moving, repeating no, no, no, no.

"Puck, I'm sorry! Stop. Puck STOP!" Sabrina pleaded. His eyes popped open to reveal pure black eyes. He glared at her and pulled out his wooden sword, that she was fully capable of killing. She'd never been on that side of Puck's death glare, and it scared her. "Puck, please. Puck?"

"You! How did you speak to me?" his voice was harsh. Puck advanced slowly, despite his almost vibrating wings. "Answer me!"

"I-I don't know. Please Puck, stop!" Sabrina stumbled until her back pressed up against the wall, but he was still coming. His sword slowly got closer and closer to her neck.

"You're not Sabrina, what have you done with her? Sabrina can't get into my head!"He yelled. The wood touched her skin and tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"Puck, Puck, it's me! I promise! Please stop, you're scaring me! Puck, please!" Sabrina begged, and Sabrina Grimm doesn't beg unless she has to.

"Prove it! What happens when apes have fireworks?" Puck's eyes shone with furry.

"I,I…" Sabrina thought and thought, and then she gasped. "We kissed! Puck, we kissed and me and you are the only ones who know that!"

The anger faded from his eyes and his wings slowed. Slowly, Puck's feet touched the ground and his wings retracted. His eyes furrowed in shame and he sheathed his wooden sword.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry. I just…" he whispered and reached out to touch her face. She was too shocked to pull away and felt his hand brush away the tears that still fell from her eyes.

"You…, Puck. I…" her lips quivered and Sabrina ran out the room and up the stairs. A door slammed and Puck slid to the floor. He curled up against the wall while shocked tears slid down his cheeks. **What had he done?**

_How was that? You guys shocked? Good, I'm gonna go write the next chapter! See ya…_


	7. Chapter 6

SPOV

I sat on my bed, face stained with tear streaks. My tears had seized hours ago, did I forget to mention it was two am in the morning? After Puck's… episode, I had fled to the safety of me and Daphne's room. My mind had kept reeling all night and I kept tossing and turning. There was no doubt that my eyes were blood shot with dark bags underneath. This wasn't like me, I couldn't act like this. Plus, I'm connected to Puck, so if I'm this sad then he must be too. I couldn't stand being vulnerable, I was Sabrina Grimm and my duty was to protect the people I loved. If I was tearing up like a drama queen all day, I would never get that done. First, I need to see Puck.

PPOV

The trampoline was still as I stared up at the stars. I couldn't fall asleep and I knew it was because of my shame. While I thought I was protecting her, I had scared Grimm. I may throw numerous pranks on her, but I have a job to do. I need to protect her, and I can't do that if she can't trust me.

The stars above me drew me in, making me drown deep in my thoughts. I don't think I've felt this wise since even before old Billy wrote my play. Then, there was a soft squeak. I sat up, alert. The door to my room had creaked open and something inside my started to spark. The connection, it was getting stronger- Grimm was here. My wings popped out of my back and I hovered up. Sabrina approached, closer and closer. She called my name.

SPOV

"Puck? We need to talk!" I yelled into the dark night of his room. The stars were dim and sad, but at the same time they were beautiful. "I know you're in here!" I felt a soft breeze behind me and turned, he was there, arms crossed over his chest, and sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, causing my eyes to go wide with shock. I coughed.

"What? You said sorry to me." Well, that caught me off guard. He just stared at the ground.

"The cocoon, it was your cocoon." He reveled. I looked at him with a question in my gaze. "I had already declared you the one I cared for the most, but then you went into your own cocoon and it seeped into you while heeling. It's never happened before, but I know that's it. We're connected now." I swallowed. So we really are connected, there's no escaping it.

"We're going to have to get along a little more than usual, aren't we?" I plopped down heavily on the ground when my knees buckled. Of course it wasn't much by shock, but with exhaustion. He sat down with me on the soft grass.

"I suppose, but I give you no mercy." He declared.

"You're gonna need to shower more than one every twenty years then."

This made his eyes turn into saucers, his wings to propel him up, and all while he repeated "No ,no, no, no! You can't make me." I laughed. This was going to befun.


	8. Chapter 7

7:

PPOV:

I just had a nice little shower thanks the grimm, and I can't get her back because the old lady found out. So she decided to wash my clothes behind my back. Traitors, all of them, their after me! I can't stop laughing, thanks to me and grimm's "connection", and I'm trying to sulk. I have no leverage in this house…

SPOV:

I am not hanging around a smelly dog face, let alone be mentally connected to one. I'm gonna force some hygene into that boy. Currently, I sit in my room laughing my butt off. The next thing I know, a wave of forced self pity washed over me. W_hat the heck?_ I blinked my eyes hard, try to get rid of the feeling. PUCK! Stomping to Puck's room, I got the urge to through a glop grenade at myself.

PPOV:

Grimm came angrily marching into my room.

"Puck! I know you're in here. Why are you pitying yourself, it's not healthy you know?" she screamed. Anger touched me, but I ignored it.

"It's not nice to make people shower either!" She snorted at my retort. She snorted at me! Stepping closer to her, I scowled over her. HA! Grimm infected me with puberty and now I'm an inch taller than her, but I still don't forgive her… She glared up at me and rolled her eyes real professional like.

"I'm not going to have some link with a guy who smells worst than a pig's sty!" She spat at me. We were really close now, and it was impossible to not notice the silver flecks in her light blue eyes. Hey, no. No thinking about Ugly's eyes, na-ah.

At this point, Grimm noticed our location. The connection must be magnetic or something because my lips was being pulled down to hers. When they touched, I didn't know what to do. Pay attention to the cool tingly feel going through me or be on my guard for Grimm to knock me out. The tingly feel reached my brain and took over. Suddenly, Grimm pulled away with a gasp. She shook her head violently and pushed me hard against the chest. I stumble back as she turned and ran out the door. What just happened?

SPOV:

When Puck kissed me, I found myself losing all sense that I'd ever had. My brain went fuzzy and my heart started fluttering. There was a strange tingling surging through my body, but I couldn't. No, I didn't like Puck. He's, he's horrible, disgusting, immature… NO, NO, NO, NO! I had to use all my strength to break the kiss. This wasn't right! I can't feel like this, it's not how it works. He's Puck for goodness sake! Using my remaining strength, I pushed him away and ran out of his room. As soon as I closed my door my knees gave out. I sank to the floor with my back against the door. The tattoo on my arm tingled and I rolled up my sleeve. The wings had changed from green insect wings to jagged and curled red butterfly wings. There was a tingle in my back and my wings popped from my back. The cold air against the wing's this film felt relaxing. Sadness filled me and I knew that Puck felt it too.

PPOV:

The insect wings in my arm glowed as I stared down at it. After the glow faded, my skin was marked with an elegant looking crimson red butterfly wing. My wings beat against each other as I flew up, up, and up. The magical stars in the sky helped console my sadness, but it wasn't enough. _She did this to me_ I thought to myself. Of course that wasn't true, I'd done this to us. I always mess things up, this, failing to kill the _kitty_, getting myself hurt and needing to be put in a cocoon, almost letting Grimm get poisoned, not focusing on where the barrier was. I need to get my head on straight; I'm royalty, the King of faerie, the trickster king. This wasn't like me!

SPOV:

There was a soft knock on the door behind me.

"Sabrina, I'm sleepy." Daphne's voice whined. I let out a breath and stood shakily.

"Okay. Sorry, come on, let's get to sleep." I said when she shuffled in to the room. When she caught sight of my wings out, her eyes went wide and she bit down on her palm. Then, she let her hand fall as her expression turned into confusion.

"Why are your wings out?"

"I'm just tired. Come on." I pushed her to the bed. We climbed in and she was out. From Puck's room, I felt his distress. What was wrong with that boy, I needed my sleep. The connection started to grow stronger again. Oh no! He was coming.

"Grimm?" he whispered from the door way.

"Hmm?" I propped myself up on my elbow and stared at him.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 8

"_We need to talk."_

"Alright, just saying, that's what people say when they're breaking up in the movies. That's impossible for us to shoot." I got off the bed and followed Puck out of my room. He wanted to talk to me alone, I could feel it. This was going to be a very, and uncharacteristically, serious conversation. I was surprised when he leaned in close to my ear. His whispering breath tickled my ear, and my instincts were to push him away and punch him hard, but I didn't. I held myself in place because this was serious and as soon as the words registered in my brain, I scowled.

"The pixies were in the forest and they came back, but some of them were dead. Something killed them. They aren't easy to kill Sabrina." he had whispered. I silently pushed past him and made my way to and down the stairs. As the queen of sneaks, my feet glided across the boards without making one squeak of wood. Puck hovered in the air behind me. Most of the anger was emanating from Puck, but some was mine. I hated admitting it, but I had wings. I was a part everafter now, and it angered me that my kind could be so cruel. They'd kidnapped and cursed my parents, possibly put a gash in Daphne's face in the future, and hurt the people I loved emotionally and physically. The "kitty" or Jabberwocky had ripped Puck's wings off and, from there, it had gotten even worse. Slowly, I made my way to the window and gently swept aside the curtain an inch to pear out into the woods. Instead of the woods, the sight I saw caused me to gasp and stumble back in fear.

"What the heck was that?" Puck whispered as he balanced me. His head was whipping back and forth with weary eyes as if he expected the monster to appear in mid air and attack. It had crinkled grey skin and red eyes that glowed as it had sneered at me with hunger in its eyes. It was clinging to the window with bared sharp, yellow, teeth. It was dressed in dirty green rags that clung to its body in pieces. Its crinkled skin was like crumpled up paper, its hair was thin, black, and clung to the skin. The monster was boney and about four foot tall.

"I don't know, but we need to wake everybody up." I started for the stairs in a frantic hurry, but his grip was to strong on my shoulder. "What? It's going to get in!" I yelled at him, but he shushed me.

"It can't get in." Puck said simply. "I know what it is. It's a faerie."

"What?"

"No, not like us. It's poisoned. I don't know by what, but faeries that aren't Everafters cannot enter a household without being invited in. Like those horrible vampire stuff you read, but _they_ aren't real." Puck explained. I rolled my eyes, appalled that he could be joking when _that_ was outside the window.

"Still, we need to wake the others." he mimicked my eye roll and nodded. I pulled out from Puck's less tense, but still hard, grip on my shoulder and ran recklessly up the stairs. First, I knocked hard on Granny's room and opened it when I got no answer. "Granny, wake up! We have something to solve!" When Granny Relda popped up I didn't wait for her questions. I made my way down the hall to knock urgently on Mr. Canis' door, Red's, my parent's, uncle Jake's, and then pull the pan and stick out from under my bed. I'd learned that this combination, at least sometimes, woke Daphne up. I clanged it together, making it sound lie somebody was cooking and Daphne woke with a start.

"Food! Where's the food Sabrina?" Daphne asked with wide eyes.

"Nowhere, but we have a mystery." this got her even more excited and she jumped of the bed. I stashed the pan and stick under the bed again and lead her downstairs. Puck was still there with his wooden sword clenched in his hand. As if by instinct, I went straight for Puck. Needless to say Dad wasn't happy about this. I turned towards the window with a wary eye.

"What is it, Leibling? Why have you woken us all up?" Granny Relda touched my shoulder and I faced her.

"There was a Faerie outside the window. My pixies went into the forest to do my biddings and four came back dead. They warned me of poisoned faeries in the woods. I don't rule them, so I don't know why or how faeries from the outside world came here. They're poisoned and I don't know by what." Puck responded for me. He was troubled, it wasn't just our connection that gave it up either. His mischievous grin was gone, he didn't mention food once, and his tone was dead serious.

"What are you talking about leibling? What faeries from the outside world." Granny Relda sat down on the couch.

"Faeries exist outside of Everafters too. They have two courts, Seelie and Unseelie, or Dark and light. I am king of the everafters. They have their own kings or queens, but the Seelie is kinda good and the Unseelie is evil." Puck sighed and put his leaned his arm on my shoulder. I scowled at her and shook him off.

"So if you know everything, what do we need to investigate." my Dad's annoyed and tired voice was loud as he stood up to go back to bed.

"If they killed Puck's pixies they're dangerous, and we need to find out what poisoned the faeries."

"Well, it seems we've got a case." Granny Relda announced. Daphne and Red, who had been watching the conversation like a tennis match, gave a whoop. Daphne bit down on her palm. "Puck, you know more about the faeries then all of us. Do you have any ideas?"

"Nope, but I'm hungry. Ugly here is so scared that I'm never going to fall asleep." Puck plopped down on another couch and propped his feet up on a pile of books. "Hey, peasant, why don't you cook for me?"

"Why don't you get off your own lazy butt and do it yourself, Dogface!" he sat up

"You're a peasant, that's what peasants are for." Puck shrugged, but he was scowling at me.

"Not any more, unless you're saying that you're a peasant. Believe it or not, stink pot, but we're connected." Puck stood, but his look was amused and not angry.

"You're still half peasant." I'd had it. I pounced at Puck, but his wings sprouted and he flew up and over my head. Turning, I faced his mischievous grin and ran after him when he flew off. Before he reached the stairs, I caught his shoe and tried to force him down. "You're so heavy, Grimm!" The anger boiled in me and my own wings popped from my back. I flew up and tackled him in the air. I threw punches and kicks and Puck returned the assaults. Soon, we were rolling around in a jumble of kicks, punches, insults, and more. It hurt even more than the other times because it felt like I was hitting myself. The family was just staring. I got off of Puck shakily, after a while, and Puck got up. We were panting and exhausted. We looked at each other, scowled, rolled our eyes, and made our way up the stairs. That was interresting.


	10. Chapter 9

I woke sore and a strange urge to bounce on my bed, pop out my wings, and fly down stairs to eat Granny's turquoise, dragon scale, pancakes. The image made me sick. A second later, a glop grenade exploded right above me covering me in foul smelling dark blue goo. I screamed.

"PUCK!" I scrambled of my bed and ran out into the hall. I was about to enter his room when I saw him staring at the bathroom door shaking his head. "What the?"

"You, I don't want to take a shower. Stop wanting it. Just go clean up and get it over with." He yelled accusingly. "And stop glaring at me, I really want to punch right now, but I'm too sore to." I raised my eye brow. The frustration he was feeling was over whelming so I just stomped past him. I really hated this. At least the hunger for Granny Relda's pancakes was gone.

After my shower, I was going to stalk downstairs, but I sensed Puck in his room. That was strange, he should be stuffing his face by now. Cautiously, I opened the door to his room. The sky was clouded heavily with a growling grey mass. I frowned, what was going on with that boy?

"Puck? I know you're in here." I walked right into the deep forest, but I turned before I approached the trampoline. Where exactly I was going was a mystery to me, but a thin wire around my heart reeled me closer and closer to Puck. The next thing I knew, I was standing at the edge of a small clearing with deep green grass, a clear pond, and several boulders stacked together to form a cave like tent. There was a noise coming from the cave, something like sobbing. A sadness engulfed me with so much force that tears filled my eyes. There was love in the sadness and longing. I tilted back my head to stare at the rumbling clouds. The tears still blurred my vision, but there weren't enough to spill. My legs moved automatically to the cave and I found Puck being comforted by his pixies. I spied on them from the entrance of the cave, surely he felt my presence but he probably just thought I was at the trampoline.

"I can't go back. She can't do this to me. If I get to far away from her we'll both die. The marriage can't get any farther than a plan. Go, half of you, go and send my mother the message of our state. There has to be another way. I won't, I can't. No, I'll only marry her. Marshmallow said it would happen after all, right? I need to tell her what's happened, I've only told her half the story. Even that was painful." There was a pause. "she's here, bring her." I ran into the forest just before one swarm of pixies flew out of the cave. They flew straight up into the sky, there was a pop, and they were gone. The next second, I was surrounded by the other half of the pixies and they were buzzing like crazy. This time, I could understand them.

"Come follow us.", "The king wants you.", "Princess, you are needed.", "Your king demands your presence." was echoed throughout the pixies. Wait, 'princess'? What were they talking about?

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I replied exasperated, I shuffled towards the cave while they continued to ramble endlessly.

"Sabrina?" Puck said. He was still sitting at the end of the cave.

"I can understand them now, but that isn't really a good thing. They're really annoying." I muttered as I made my way to him. I plopped down in front of him, looking into his forest green eyes. My light mood evaporated as I took in his expression. Silently, I reached out touch his mind. _"What's wrong?"_ He winced. That meant there was something he wanted to tell me and not just sense. "Puck, you do know that I can only feel your emotions and not read your mind right?"

"You will by time we're done training." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"There's more to the cocoon, spray, blood thing. Not only do you become a faerie, but it depends on who sprayed you. I sprayed you, so you're bound to me. Lucky for you, because I'm the best faeire out there, not to mention I'm royalty."

"Back to the point Puck?" I suggested.

"Fine, but the next parts harder. Uh, I'm the king now and the king is more powerful than any other faerie. I gave you part of me when I first kissed you, and I wasn't thinking straight. I thought it would fade, but then I sprayed you and Moth had to go and poison you. So much of exposure to faerie magic and my blood bound you permanently to me. Therefore, our hearts are bound, according to faerie custom. I mean, this particular situation has never happened before, but something similar to it. Once, a faerie prince had fallen in love with a human. It was forbidden, apparently still is. So he kissed her and his magic sent faerie magic into her blood. She became a faerie and, well yeah. They never loved anybody else, no matter how much the woman tried, she couldn't stop loving him and vice versa." He looked down nervously at his hands. "My mother found out about the rouge faeries, so she thinks having a full king can fix it. I didn't tell her about us yet, but , I can't believe I'm saying this, I agree with her." He winced in disgust. "Once I marry, I'll be more powerful than ever. I can control the rouges. So…" My heart beat accelerated to a pulsing flutter. My eyes widened as what he was saying dawned on me.

"Puck, I'm thirteen." I started to stand, but he caught me.

"Please, just listen." I sat back down, his hands still clasping my wrists. "I want you to marry me, but you don't even need to love me. Just do this for me. I'm not using you or anything, but I need your help. I also can't marry anybody else, we're bound forever." I'd never heard Puck so desperate. I'd changed him, our blood was bound but I couldn't feel a difference in the way I felt about him. _That's because I already loved him. _There was no use in denying it now. I couldn't be mad either because if I had already loved him, the love id felt wasn't forced or a curse. I found myself just staring at him, studying his features. Then, I found myself nodding yes. I'd marry him, he needed me and he'd saved my life so many times before. It was my turn to save him. The thought brought me back to the vision his wings being ripped off by the jabberwocky. I couldn't let that happen again. "Really? Yes?" his face was a mixture of joy and pure shock.

"Well, Daphne says we fight like an old married couple anyway right?" I smiled and his wings exploded in joy. "Wow."

"Consider yourself my queen, but you still need to obey me." Puck amended. I narrowed my eyes.

"Puck, are you forgetting my dad?" at that his face became ashen. "Exactly."

"Well, that's… not good." He groaned. I chuckled.

"I already consider myself a queen Puck, The Queen of Sneaks." I saw him roll his eyes, but his face was still impossibly pale. "He won't kill you if you don't act stupid. I really don't think that's possible, but give it a try will you?" He looked at me and the cocky grin was back.

"Be my faerie shield?" I roll my eyes and stood, dragging Puck with me. He lead me to the door since I completely forgot the trail. As soon as we emerged from the room, we almost ran over Daphne. She took one glance at our hands and her palm was stuffed into her mouth. When I tried to step away, Puck pulled me closer. This caused her to bite down even harder.

"Stop, you're gonna start bleeding." I stepped away from Puck and slowly pried her hand from her mouth. That was a mistake.

"Oh my gosh, You too are holding hands! What happened in there? Did you kiss! Aw, I wanted to record it for your wedding!" at her last comment, me and Puck both blanched. She just kept gushing on and on.

"Marshmallow! Calm down!" Puck tried to still her bouncing up and down. Now she was vibrating and I began to worry she was going to explode.

"Leiblings, what is going on?" Granny Relda called from the foot of the stairs.

"Sabrina and Puck are in love!" Daphne screamed, and then she ran down the steps as fast as she could. Smart girl.

"What!" came an angry Henry Grimm. I winced and Puck ducked behind me. We made our way cautiously down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 10

"Everybody, me and Puck found away to stop the rouge fey." I announced with a steady and strong voice that really surprised me because I was starting to feel Puck's fear of my father. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, ah… I need to become a full fledged king." He declared nervously.

"And? Aren't you already king?" My dad asked suspiciously.

"Um, well that's my title but my mother is still in charge until I get a queen." Puck gave a tiny nervous laugh and I elbowed him again.

"Where is this going you two. You guys are acting like somebody has to be sacrificed." Uncle Jake added.

"Me an Puck need to get married." I blurted out. Oops. Dad's face started getting red with rage and Puck's wings popped from his back.

"Leiblings! Is this the only way?" Granny Relda came to the rescue as always.

"Yes." Puck said.

"Well then, why Sabrina?" as Mom asked this Me and Puck blushed, Daphne gnawed on her palm, Red smiled like a maniac, Dad fumed like no tomorrow, Granny grinned but she looked confused, and Uncle Jake just looked at us like he knew this would happen. I didn't seem to me that Puck was going to say anything so I spoke up.

"We're bound together and that means our hearts are bund too. I'm the only one Puck will ever love and he's the only one I'll ever love." I muttered with embarrassment filling me.

"Well, then congratulations you too. When the wedding?" Uncle Jake laughed nonchalantly. This threw dad over the edge because he started shouting.

"No, we'll find another way. My daughter is not marrying an Everafter, especially not at thirteen and not _him_." Dread filled my heart.

"Dad! It's the only way Puck can become a full king. Plus, I want to do this, and… and I've already agreed." I was stiff, ready to hear my father's retort.

"Sabrina! No, you are not doing this!" he went to grab me, but Puck was already in front of me. "You, don't you dare mess with me. You've done enough already!" He shouted at Puck.

"No, dad. We're Grimms, and we do whatever it takes to solve the case. This is what I have to do. It was going to happen eventually anyway." I muttered. The little trip to the future had gotten out a while ago.

"Fine, but what will happen?" everybody one was stunned to silence. This was completely out of character for him to agree. What was wrong? "There's no use fighting you all. The last time this happened we ended up almost being killed. I won't do that again no matter how much I hate your ideas. I won't win." He'd given up, the fighting was over. There was nothing stopping us now.

"I'm afraid I will not let you marry a _human._" Came the arrogant voice of Titania. Everybody's head's snapped towards the stairs where she had appeared. "I will not have her take my spot as queen."

"She is no longer human mother." Puck sighed.

"Oh no? And how is that?"

"We have other issues mother, let us leave it at she's a faerie and I'm going to marry her. The rouges are growing in number every moment. Have you discovered their leader?" Puck pretty much just summarized the whole day's discussion in a sentence.

"No, I have not. In fact I've spent all day searching for your bride." She hissed.

"Mother, we have the rose blood curse!" he finally yelled. The queen of Faerie gasped and examined me with new eyes.

"Puck, how could you?" she accused.

"There is no change, I still love her. I told you this the last time, it's never going to change." He said he loved me. Well, I guess I said it first anyway. Yet I couldn't help the jump in my heart. Titania's scowl deepened.

"Very well. We shall discuss this farther in two days in Faerie. No excuses, I don't care if one of you died. Be there!" with that, she shimmered away. Only a small cloud of gold dust and a confused mood hung in the air to signify that she'd ever been there.

"How, I thought that Everafters couldn't leave." I wondered out loud.

"She wasn't actually here. It was a magical hologram. You can do anything as if you were actually there, but you're really just sitting where you were and projecting what you do from your mind. I've seen her do it before. It's pretty creepy." Puck shuddered and cringed.

"Why do they call it the rose blood curse?" Uncle Jake asked, obviously interested only because of the magic.

"The first girl who was ever changed by a faerie king was named rose." Puck replied simply.

"Oh." Uncle Jake shrugged and went back to being completely bored.

"No more loitering leiblings, come on. We have packing to do." Granny Relda clapped her hands together and everybody separated to pack their necessities. There was a gnawing fear in my mind that both my father and Titania would snap and there would be absolute chaos. I couldn't wait…


	12. Chapter 11

_Okay, sorry! I've actually been writing my own book, then mom took away my laptop cause I got a friggin 78% on my science test, and then I had state testing. Then, my grandpa died… You guys don't want to hear my lame excuses though, you want to read- so here ya go._

So, it all started off absolutely fine. We got the vorpal blade this morning, and then we got into the death trap. Mr. Canis was in the driver seat, Granny in shot gun, Daphne was humming silently to herself in the back seat while she tried not to get too excited. Uncle Jake, Mom, and Dad had already boarded the train to New York, but Uncle Jake was forced to stay. He wasn't too upset because Uncle Jake spent a fair amount of his time following me and Puck around to tease us about our engagement.

Me and Puck lagged behind. I was washing my hair of neon blue dye and Puck was recuperating from my endless stream of punches and kicks. When I walked out of the bathroom dressed in my usual plain green t-shirt and stretchy black pants(all found at one of the very rare stores in ferryport landing), I halted immediately at the sight of Puck arguing with his pixies.

"How?" Puck whispered urgently.

"We are not sure, your highness" they defended nervously as they all swarmed frantically around and around. Puck's eyes meet mine and I found myself scared, horrified, and angry.

"What happened?" I demanded. I hated being scared, I absolutely hated it and I knew Puck did too so we fought it off quickly.

"Well, Grimm, the rouges are on the loose." He announced.

"What do you mean 'on the loose' dog breath?" I shouted after him as he mad his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "By the way, they're all waiting so there really is no time to get fifths on breakfast right now!" he stopped abruptly and spun on his heals causing me to almost run him over.

"First of all, ugly, there's always time for food. Second, I am royalty and therefore am never late. Finally, I'm not getting food." He retorted. Puck, not in the kitchen for food? Well there is something that just did not sound right.

"So what are you getting?" I asked cautiously. I could feel the urgency radiating off of him. Puck turned and went straight for the cupboard and sprouted his wings to fly up and peer over the top. Puck lifted part of the wood and winced. My curiosity over came me as I sprayed my own wings and glided up beside him. Under the plank of wood were stashed iron swords, daggers, a bow and iron tipped arrows. There were even a couple iron double bracelets used to bind your wrists together. My hand went one of the daggers and my fingers were just about to grip its leather bound handle when Puck's hand clamped down hard on my wrist.

"No matter what you do, never touch iron." He warned. I twisted my wrist out of his grip and meet his eyes. Was he serious? More than half of everything being produced today are made with iron. That included the car we were riding in. No matter how much I trusted him, I just didn't understand.

"Why?" I tore my eyes from his and stared at the weaponry once more.

"Iron burns us. Well, you more than me. I'm a king, but still it stings." he shrugged as if everybody already knew this.

"That's it? Why?" I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes at his incredulous face. "What, puss face?"

"No, stupid, that's not all. It weakens us, it makes us really sick, and it's one of the things that can really, really hurt us. Not to mention that whenever we're near it we almost suffocate to death. Nobody knows why." He slowly landed on the floor, and I followed. "Go get the old lady, she needs to pack those."

"Why don't you get her?" I argued, but instead of a retort I got a hard look that told me to leave and get Granny because without those weapons we'd be doomed.

When I reentered the kitchen with Granny Relda and Uncle Jake who held a latter, Puck was piling a bright pink substance into his mouth. I rolled my eyes, it was last night's soup.

"Leibling? What would you like?" Granny Relda asked Puck. He looked up with moth wing soup dripping down his chin.

"Tell her, Grimm." He said, and then went back to his food. I glared at him, but I obeyed none the less. We really didn't have time for this. There was a flash of red and a squeal as Red joined Daphne in the car. Uncle Jake comes down with a duffle bag full of iron weaponry.

"So, you have everything? Ready to get married 'brina?" Uncle Jake ruffles my hair and places the strap of the bag in Granny's hands. Then, he went back upstairs.

"Come, come, Leiblings we're late! Into the car!" Granny grabbed Puck who took a spit take in surprise and hauled us both outside and in to the back seats. This caused me to be squished in the middle of Daphne and Puck, whose lap I was practically sitting in. _Good thing dad's not here._ I thought to myself with a groan and I leaned over Puck to wind the joystick and lower the window, but as my fingers connected with the handle fire spread through my arms. I bit down on my lower lip to suppress a scream of pain. Puck grabbed my hand and held it between both of his. Normally I would have pulled away, but his hands sent a tingle of cool and soothing power flowing into me. I gave a sigh and looked up into Puck's forest green eyes. The sensation was so great that I really didn't want to pull away, but I did when Red and Daphne squealed in excitement.

"You're in love with me Grimm, just admit it." Puck teased. I glared. "What? We're getting married." I felt the heat crawl up into my cheeks, but I maintained the death glare.

"Leiblings, not in the car. There is limited space to separate you before one of you kill each other and I will not have that happen." Granny ordered. What I heard was "Kneeling is not for tar. Near the cricket mace, I ate poo before Elvis will smother a hand that got canned." So I sat back and sometime during the ride I'd fallen asleep. I heard Daphne's snoring and Red's shallow breaths. The loud putts and sputters of the death trap were deafening. I felt a low thrumming from beneath my head and something was holding me down. The smell of iron filled my nose and made me want to gag, but there was also something like the forest after a light summer's shower. It was weak in the iron, but strong enough to help me stay grounded. I opened my eyes only to me greeted with green cotton. Immediately I bolted up right. I'd been sleeping Puck's arms, His head rested on the thick glass of the window. He mumbled and then slowly opened his eyes.

"What's with the surprise? You couldn't just sleep without actually thinking?" he accused, but then he noticed his arm that still curled limply around my body. I could hear him loud and clear even through the noise as he spoke in my head. 'Well, well, well, Grimm. I knew you loved me. You could have asked you know?' I wanted to punch him so hard, but at that moment the car screeched to a stop. There was something standing in the middle of the street. It was like an iridescent form of the scariest skeleton hobo ever. It wasn't like the rogue. Not except for the limp seaweed looking cloth that hung to her body. Her eyes were black pearls without a speck of color and her skin took on a deathly pale tint of white. Her hair was elegantly combed into a flowing straight mane of silver that hung down to her waist. She smiled at us with sparkling white teeth that were brought out by the sickly scarlet red on her lips. It was the dark tint of blood. Slowly, the fey tilted her head to the side, studied the car with disgust, and then bowed at her waist. She stood up straight and stood casually with long willowy arms crossed lazily over her chest. "Dewdrop?" Puck asked. Her smile grew wider as Puck exited the car and I was left gaping.

"Your highness, we've missed you." She voices in a lovely tune of the sweeping morning air across the fields of soft green grass and the strength of crashing waves upon walls of rocks. There was a flash of gold in the air and Puck's hand shot up to grab whatever she'd thrown up. "Give it to the girl and don't be selfish. She needs it if she'd to be roaming around the city in search for a ring." She chuckles softly at Pucks reddening face. I'm sure mine is the color of tomatoes at well. Who was she? Well, she was Dewdrop apparently, but who _exactly_ was she? Puck nodded, but he didn't move. "Well? Oh, Puck. There's another entrance that goes straight to Mama's a while down. The park is still an hour away. We've got glamour, the streets are empty, so why don't you teach your _fiancé_ to fly? She needs some method of escaping when your mother starts to fling things at her. She's in one of her… _moods_."

"Well, that makes me want to go home _so_ much more. Why did you come? Why not Mustardseed?" Puck suggested.

"Well, you see there's a problem. Moth has escaped somehow and your brother's been searching for that lowlife ever since you called. I presume she got so heartbroken, she morphed or something. Trust me, either she became some kind of mutant or she got a hold of some potions. The iron bars were melted away like ice cream. Nobody wants to go near it." Dewdrop has just turned my world upside down.

"What!" me and Puck exclaim. Well, and I thought that it couldn't get any worse.


	13. Chapter 12

After a few arguments, me and Puck followed Dewdrop, leaving the rest of my family in the car behind us where they followed our lead. I flew warily, gliding steadily beside Puck while he gripped my hand. I wasn't really worried thinking about him holding my hand though. I was more worried about attacking Dewdrop in case she decided to assault and betray us. By now, we'd made it to a shining teal pond surrounded with tall cattails. We landed in the shallow water. The cool water lapped around my legs and water seeped into my shoes. I was going to complain, but just then, a streak of light formed above the surface of the pond. It was like a golden glowing slit in the air. I heard the death trap pull to the side of the road, the engine turned off, car doors slammed, and there was a rustle in the cattails as my family rushed through the plants.

When they reached us, I was fixated on the light. It was so different from the statue in central park. It wasn't hidden, it was placed right there. The entrance just appeared out of nowhere.

"It's for the more… _sensitive_ fey who can't withstand the iron." Dewdrop explained. Involuntarily, I took a step towards the entrance. It was so beautiful, the power hypnotized me, and the magic lured me closer and closer. _No, I can't. The magic, my addiction, I can't stop! _My fingers reached for the entrance, slowly. Nobody stopped me. _Why was no body stopping me? _

Around Sabrina was a large force field of purple power. The same that surrounded both her and Puck in the field. They were calling at her, yelling her name, warning her to stop. She couldn't hear them though. Puck ran at the barrier, but he was pushed back with such force that he landed in the cattails.

"Sabrina!" he called. He hadn't even known about the entrance here, how was he supposed to know where it led. Dewdrop had been the maid of Moth. After Moth was sent to prison, she became a maid of Titania. Puck had never liked her. She was, in a way, Moth's best friend. Now that Moth had escaped from the prisons, there was no predicting what could happen. What could she have done? Puck's wings popped out of his back and he flew up out of the water and straight into Dewdrop's face. She was unfazed, but she'd taken an involuntary step back. "Where does that portal go?" Puck commanded.

"Places." She said simply. Puck pulled out his wooden sword and laid the tip where her heart would be. At that moment, there was a bright flash. Sabrina was gone.

_Okay, I know it's short, but I'm really, really tired and I should have had this up on Friday. SORRY!_


	14. Chapter 13

When I touched the light, a blinding light burned my eyes. Pain shot through my body with such force that I found myself losing consciousness. By the time I woke up, I could feel somebody staring at me. My eyes snapped open, and I jumped to my feet. Around me were solid, grey, cement, walls. A single light bulb was swaying back and forth above my head. An iron barred window was to my right. I took a deep breath to keep calm, but the air was stale with iron. My throat burned as I made my way to one of the walls. My hands fumbled at the cold stone, trying to find a way out. I pounded again and again at each wall until blood and bruises appeared on the skin of my fists.

"Moth! I know you're here!" I yelled up at the ceiling. I felt trapped and alone. All of my Queen of Sneaks powers would get me nowhere this time. This time there were no locks to pick, no creeks in wooden planks to avoid, and no squeaking steps to skip over. All there was were concrete walls and a window the size of a shoe box that would burn me if I touched it. I wasn't going to give up though. As Daphne would say- "We're Grimms" this is what I do. I'll find a way out of here, I'll beat the heck out of Moth, and then I'll marry Puck and defeat the rogue fey. There had to be a way.

Puck stared in shock at the empty air where Sabrina had been. In the corner of his eye, he saw a smile spread over Dewdrop's face. "You! Where did you send her?"

"Aw, Puck. It's quite fine. Now that the girl is out of the way, Moth can have you at last. With you and Moth at the throne the rogues can reign free. They'll join us in dominating Ferryport Landing. Soon, it'll by Faerieport Landing!" she threw her head back and laughed with victory. That was when her iridescent grey wings spread out behind her and lifted her to the sky. Puck's pink wings beat violently and he jet upwards at her, but instead of skewering her heart he had thrust his wooden sword into thin air.

"Puck?"

"What, Marshmallow?" Puck growled furiously. She was clutching on to Granny Relda's skirt with tears pouring from her wide eyes. Tears trekked down Red and Granny's eyes as well.

"Where'd Dewdrop take Sabrina?" she wailed. Puck scared at the crystal tears and glazed over eyes. Puck hated crying. He hated it, hated it, hated it.

"I don't know, Marshmallow, but she's not gone." He declared. "You Grimms always force me to be the hero. Can't you just let me be the villain for once?" Puck sighed and his wings folded into his back. There was a shimmer in the pond and the water started to ripple violently. Everybody backed up as an orb of pond water rose from the surface. A bright golden light, not unlike the portal, shone in the center of the sphere. It seemed to be giggling as the surface of the orb vibrated and hummed. Puck was so surprised that he didn't even notice it creeping towards him. When he did, it was too late. The orb zoomed at him and sunk into his chest.

When the blackness evaporated, the first thing Puck saw was a grey concrete floor going by. He was being dragged down a long cold hall with iron doors. Puck regained his senses instantly and started to fight against the hands restraining him. He also spat a couple of names at the people that I'm not able to repeat. The people didn't react though. Puck was still cursing, kicking, and lashing out when they reached an iron door labeled 521. The iron door slid into the wall to reveal a thick grey mist. He was thrown unceremoniously into the fog and he heard the whish and clang of the iron doors sliding shut again.

"Hey!" Puck picked himself up and threw himself at the door, but it wasn't there anymore. It was a concrete wall! The fog lifted and evaporated into the ceiling like it had been vacuumed out. A single light bulb swung from the ceiling, illuminating the concrete walls. The air was laced lightly with iron. The light gleamed off of a huddled figure in the far corner. Golden hair swept over her shoulder and knees as she hugged her legs into her chest with her face hid in the small crevice. Her head swung up to reveal crystal blue eyes, lips pressed into a permanent frown, and a scowl that he'd seen way too many of.

_Sabrina._

So? How's that for you? Warning: SPOILER ALERT- fluff next chater…


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: don't own sisters grimm_

_Finals are over! Born at Midnight by CC Hunter is awesome- so is Divergent, but I promised fluff and now here it is-_

_Sabrina_

Puck was paralyzed as he stared down at her. She wasn't crying, was she? No, Sabrina Grimm never cries. Then again… He remembered the shining tears that fell from her glazed eyes the day she tried to run away- away from home, alone, and the thing that hurt most was that she was willing to run away from his protection. If he couldn't protect her, Puck wouldn't… have anything to do. Puck felt calm, but there was something deceiving about the calm.

"Grimm?"Puck hesitantly took a step towards her. She didn't move except for the steady rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed. Her eyes bore into his as her made his way closer to her. No, she wasn't crying. She was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't tell what. Suddenly, her eyes flickered to the high corner of the room and back so fast that he wasn't even sure if her eyes had ever left his. He knew what she had wanted to tell him though, even without turning around. She'd discovered a camera in the room and warned him not to do anything until he was all filled in.

"_Sit down. Where's Daphne?"_the voice in his head echoed with Sabrina's voice. Puck winced at the sound, it still disturbed him.

"_She's with everybody else- so, not here. The floor's cold, royalty shouldn't set on cold floors!" _Puck crossed his arms, causing Sabrina to roll her eyes.

"_Man up, Stink pot! We need to find a way out. I bet Moth is watching our every move… Or just admiring you like no tomorrow and drawing little pictures of me being eaten by a shark." _Sabrina snorts and the corners of her mouth twitch up. Puck, however, is laughing so hard he almost falls over.

"_So, you have a sense of humor huh? I bet she is admiring me, I'm Puck!- King of faerie, ruler of the imps, the most delinquentish-" _he's cut off by a hard slap at his thigh. Sabrina rolled her eyes again and glared at him with her trade mark death glare.

"_Shut up, puss brain, and help me find a way out." _Sabrina urges.

"_Use me" _Puck crawled over to the wall next to Sabrina and slid down with his hands behind his head. He looked so relaxed and oblivious that she slapped him again- this time on the chest.

"OW!" he yelled out loud, earning a double death glare from Sabrina."_Fine, but I was going to say to use me because eventually she'll just be so annoyed that we're in here together… you know… alone. That she'll come in, and when she opens the door- we bolt!" _He suggests.

"_That's actually not that bad of a plan. Fine. How annoyed do you think she is that we're communicating without her knowing?" _Sabrina actually laughs at the vision of Moth attacking the monitor while screaming at it to make sounds. Puck, being 'mentally one' with her sees the same vision and started laughing along with her. It's awkward really, but in a good way(if that's even possible). This was one of the first times that both of them were together and they weren't trying to tear each other apart.

"I'm hungry!" Puck shouted at the ceiling. "I'm a king, I shouldn't be treated with such disrespect!" Sabrina rolled her eyes and slid down the wall to lay next to Puck on the floor. Puck turned his head, and so did she.

"You really smell bad. You know that?" Sabrina commented as she stared with disgust at a clump of dirt in his curly blond hair.

"Thanks Grimm. I work hard at it." He raised an eyebrow and the same mischievous grin that seemed to make its permanent home on his lips appeared. "I know you love me."

"Right." Sabrina rolled her eyes but she couldn't help a small grin.

"So you admit it. HA!"Puck still had that devious grin on when she started to insult him. Puck didn't give her a chance- his lips met hers. Just like the first, she was so surprised that she couldn't move. His hand rested on her waist and she couldn't help but let her eyes flutter shut and enjoy the kiss. Unlike the first, she kissed back and didn't punch Puck in the gut. However, there was one more little difference:

BANG! The concrete wall slid open and boomed as it hit its end. Moth stood in the open door, but she wasn't alone.

Next to her was a man that both Sabrina and Puck were much too familiar with.

"Hello Starfish."


	16. Chapter 15

_First of all- __**Lily**__: I'm so sorry for the spoiler. I swear, I didn't mean it! Thanks for liking my stuff though, and yes I did see MB and he's awesome!_

_I usually respond to reviews by PM, but you aren't a member so I can't do that. I give my apologies to anybody else who read the spoiler and cursed me for it.~~~ on to the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything- Michael Buckley wrote and created the Sisters Grimm_

_Also, Sorry for the delay, but __**writers block really sucks!**_

SPOV

"Mirror." I seethed as I bolted up right and stood to face them. Moth looked at Puck who now hovered a couple inches off the floor and I saw tear tracks on her cheeks. Then, she looked at me and I saw revenge. She glared fire balls through me, but I returned the glare with extra force, causing her to flinch, but she didn't give up. Moth wasn't my only victim. I glared at mirror, but he just tilted his head and smiled.

"Oh, don't be that way. You're powerful Sabrina. Now that you've become one with the fairy boy, you have powers that even Moth here doesn't have." He took slow and steady steps towards me with his palms open towards me at his sides.

"You betrayed me. You betrayed all of us, and you want to _use_ me?" I spat. His betrayal has cracked me once, I'd let him. I'd let his deception hurt me and that's one mistake that I'm not willing to make again.

"So, I see you've met my rouges. They aren't the best looking, but they'll do. They're my personal… "minions" as you would say, Puck." Mirror crooned. He was only four feet away from me and if got any closer I wouldn't be able to stop myself from hitting him, hard.

"My minions do so much better than yours. Plus, we were kinda in the middle of something." Puck smiles broadly and my fist snaps at him.

"Not the time." I mutter through gritted teeth. Mirror grinned at me.

"You two, fiancés right? Well, everybody anticipated it, just never thought that it'd come so soon. I do say, I am surprised that you guys decided to get married to solve your problem though." His voice haunts me like a death bird singing in your ear. Moth cleared her throat from the door way, but keep my yes on Mirrors.

"Master?"

"Yes, Moth?" he doesn't turn from me either.

"Our agreement, sir?" she sounded impatient, almost aggravated.

"Oh, yes. Sabrina, I'm afraid I'll be in need of separating you and Puck. Moth will be marrying Puck and gaining the throne as fey queen. You, however, come with me." Mirror's eyes never once leave mine.

"What? NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not marrying that thing! I got out of it once already, do I really need to go through that again?" Puck was shaking Mirror's shoulders so violently his head flopped back and forth so fast that I thought his head might fall off. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

I think back to when he used to be my friend.

He'd been there for me whenever I needed him, I him all my secrets, and he was the only one I could have trusted as a friend. Then, everything changed…

"Awwww, Pucky-Poo, your just delirious. What have those stupid Grimms brain washed you into thinking?" Moth cooed and launched herself at Puck. She attacked him in a hug and Puck started to scream like a little girl.

"Get it off me, Get it off of me!" Puck screeched and I felt the disgust double as both me and Puck tried prying Moth off. Moth's nails ripped into Puck's shirt sleeve and cut a gash in it. I Pulled on her legs again, but she grabbed at his arm and accidentally touched the insect wing tattoo.

A hot burning was sent through me and I knew Puck felt it too. It was almost as if somebody took a magical heat rod, touched us, and immediately set our bodies on fire. I dropped Moth's legs and punched her in the back right between the shoulder blades. Her back arched and Moth fell to the floor. There was still a warm buzz in my veins, but nothing burned.

Through all of this, Mirror had slipped away, and the concrete doors had just slid shut.


	17. Chapter 16

**For all those who were confused about the pain and tattoo- the tattoo is the insect wing that they got as a symptom to the "connection", and as for the pain, well you'll see…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sisters Grimm **

It was going great- our plan- until we got locked in with_ Moth_! Well, this was going to go _just fine_. So we'd learned three things today; Mirror was behind the rogues, when our tattoo was touched by another person it would burn us(which didn't make sense), and we were DOOMED!

_Hey Grimm, tell me we're not locked in with Moth! _I heard Puck mentally. I threw my best death glare at Moth who was still sitting on the floor. A punch to the back works nicely especially if they have wings.

_Yeah, Fairy boy, we are. I'm thinking, just shut up for a sec._

"Nobody tells the Trickster king to shut up, I'm royalty, the hobgoblin, ruler of all delinquents-" he started to declare out loud, but I cut him off.

"PUCK! I've heard your speech a dozen times! Do you want out or not?" then, I noticed that I had spoken aloud as well.

"You _human!_ You dare talk to the king of faerie that way? You should be executed, tormented, humiliated!"Moth shouted as she got to her feet and jabbed her finger at my nose. I let an angry breath hiss from between my teeth and slapped her hand away. "Oh, Puck deary, how do you stand this rubbish?" she swiveled to bat her eyelashes at Puck. He looked absolutely disgusted.

"This '_rubbish' _is your lovely Puck's new fiancé." I had a way of getting to soft spots when I had to and this was one.

"Pucky-poo. Is this true?"

"Ahh, don't call me that!" he felt so repulsed I wanted to throw up. "Yeah, Grimm's my new princess- haha! Grimm? A Princess? Didn't see that coming…"

The next thing I knew, Moth had screamed and drawn a dagger. She whirled towards me with the blade aimed at my heart. She took a step forward and I took one back. Unfortunately, Moth was insane- the dagger came flying at me. It did cartwheels in the air at it approached my heart, cutting the air and sending the beat of my heart throbbing in my ears. The blade hit its target- my heart.

"No!" I heard an agonizing cry gasp from Puck who clutched his heart and tried his hardest to get to me. He felt it, the dagger sinking in and digging into my slowing heart. My breath caught and I couldn't get it back. That was it- killed once again by Moth. Except this time Puck couldn't rush me to get healed by cocoon. My hand clutched the leather handle of the dagger and tore it from my chest, sending a new wave of pain rippling through me. I knew Puck would feel it too and I didn't want that. My knees buckled, I fell to the ground, and then my world became darkness.

…

"Sabrina! NO! You're a murderer Moth, you're insane! What did you do?" Puck yelled. The pain had dissipated the moment he saw Grimm's chest fall for the last time. He sat with her body in his arms as he stared, shocked, at the limp body of Sabrina Grimm. This was the second time this had happened, but this time he couldn't save her. It was his very worst nightmare.

"Pucky!" she whined, her face twisting into a triumphant and twisted grin. "Now she's out of the way! We can be in love like before!" Moth took a step towards Puck, but he held up a hand. He reached in his pocket and brought his whistle to his lips. His minions were always there, buzzing, blue, and obedient.

"Capture her and don't let her go. Do it near the iron." He demanded. She'd killed her, and now she would pay. Moth started chocking on the heavily ironed air.

"Please, no! Puck! I love you!"she screamed in pain as the minions bound one of her hand to one of the iron bars of the window.

Then, the body in his arms twitched. Sabrina's eyes popped open and air rushed into her lungs. Her ocean blue eyes flickered around for a second before landing on Puck.

"Puck?"

"Grimm!"

**WhooHooo! Okay- updated and you could thank . I was actually going to update tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update probably later this week! I'll try for just a smidge longer- deal? Okay, so I just want to know who else is Dauntless… REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**So apparently some people owe me some lovely baked pastries! You know who you are-hahaha Anyway, next chapter!(by the way TAYLOR SWIFT ROCKS IN CONCERT!)~~~ enjoy! (read bottom AN please!)**

"Ahhh, how did you live?" screeched Moth as she kicked at the minions to try and get them off of her. They held her to the wall and she screamed in frustration and pain.

"You little-"I started, but I realized I was still sitting in Puck's lap. "Where's the dagger?" I hissed at Puck as I tried to stand up. Unfortunately, my legs wobbled beneath me and my head started to throb. The room started to teeter, but then it caught wind and I felt as if I were sitting in the middle of a twister. I saw Puck turn slightly sickly out of the corner of my eye.

"How _are_ you alive?" Puck raised his eyebrow at me.

"I. don't. know." I said through gritted teeth. My head wasn't as much as throbbing now than being squeezed in ward , the world was still spinning, and I felt like throwing up. Post death syndrome I guessed.

_Was it the- WOAH! _He'd entered my mind and felt it too. The mammoth head ache, the twister like world around me, the slowly growing lump in my throat.

"Don't!" I commanded, my voice hadn't come out strong or serious at all. It sounded strained and forced. I felt a strong worrying feeling pouring from Puck as he left my mind. In an attempt to lighten the nausea, I squeezed my eyes shut. The darkness only made it worse, because when I'd opened my eyes the spinning had seemed to pick up speed.

Suddenly, it all stopped, and somehow that was even more nauseating than the spinning. I shifted out of Puck's arms and back on to the cold concrete. Sitting up straight, I expected the spinning to come crashing back and braced myself, but it didn't come.

_What the hell was that?_ Puck exclaimed mentally.

_I don't know. I just felt really sick. _I responded as Moth screamed again and one of the more stupid pixies who had been flying near her feet went soaring across the room and crashing into the opposite wall.

That was also exactly when the concrete wall started to open once more. I watched his shadow grow as the wall slid away. Sure enough, there he was. Mirror was back with a triumphant smile. He took a step into the room and froze, his smile fading immediately. _He'd come down here to celebrate me dying!_ I thought so loudly that Puck winced. I couldn't believe it! After I died he must have stopped watching and came down to gloat. He had thought that he had won!

"You're alive." He whispered. It was a statement of awe and fear. I stood up shakily, and faced mirror with a death glare.

"You're evil, and you're never going to win this!" I spat. His shocked expression turned to hate. Mirror hated me no, and I couldn't help but return the favor.

"You have no idea what it's like to be trapped in one place forever and never die. I was abused by every single holder I had!" he defended. I was terrified when he turned at me. He looked as if he were going to attack. What scared me more was the smile that spread over his lips. "You two might want to behave. Your sister's here." He threatened. Rage and fear boiled up in me, causing my wings to explode from my back. They sent me across the room and crashing into Mirror.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" I yelled at him. He was pinned under me, but he was still smiling. That wasn't right.

Puck came hovering above me and he glared down at mirror as well.

"Well, well, well. Sabrina Grimm, you've become one of us!" he teased.

"I'm nothing like you!" I seethed. Where was Daphne? _I thought you said she was safe! _I seethed(mentally) at Puck.

_She is!_ Puck replied. So why would mirror say…

_He knew! _Somehow he knew that I had become an everafter, but he just needed 'd lotthe element of surprise, but at least we'd escaped the cell. Now how were we going to get out of here?-where ever here was…

**Shout out to **_**Yorkie999777000**_**: you've been reviewing every chapter since the very beginning and your reviews always make me so happy! Yay! Also, Thank you so much **_**Puckabrina Dreamer **_**for being the first to nominate "We are one" in "So you think you have the best fanfiction?" by **_**limegreenlimabean **_**That just made my day!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry, but I'm updating twice this week, I promise. Vacation called and along did no wifi. Enjoy! (by the way, if you read the hunger games can you please read my crossover?)**

Getting out of the cell was probably the easiest thing we'd done in two year compared to what we were doing now. Puck and I were running as fast as we could, away from a team of five possessed faerie guards. There had been three other teams like this one so far. Puck had his wooden sword, which did a lot of damage, and I had a sword that I stole from the first guard I brought down. We'd been running and fighting for what must have been over two hours. Our foot falls echoed through the long white halls as we ran. This place reminded me of the hall of wonders, except there weren't nearly as many doors and it wasn't just one hall. This place had been twisted into a labyrinth.

"Puck!" I turned to him as we ran. "We can't just keep running! We need a way out!"

"I know that, Grimm! But what exactly do you suppose we do. Stop and ask for directions?" he called back. I rolled my eyes and kept running.

"We're going nowhere!" I yelled and skidded to a stop in the middle of a four way cross road. "Let's go straight." I demanded and started for that direction, but Puck's hand grasped my wrist and he started to tug me to the right.

"No, let's go right." I stood my ground with a scowl.

"Fairy boy, this is no time for arguments! We're going straight!" my eyes flickered back to the guards, they were approaching, and they were approaching fact. "Let's go!"

"No!" At that moment. A gun shot was fired from one of the guards and only narrowly missed my head. I felt the wind ruffle my hair as it shot by. They were only about three yards away now. It wasn't the first time I'd almost been shot today. We turned on them. It was no use running. We'd have to fight again. I held my sword up and stood firmly, awaiting them. The guard with the gun tried to fire again, but I guess somebody forgot his ammo.

"We need a map or something." I stated. Puck was holding his sword out as well.

"How do we get that?" he scoffed. I swung my sword at the fastest guard and it left a deep cut in his arm.

"We have to find one first!" I yelled over the clang of metal as I ran one of the guards through with my sword. It wouldn't kill him because it was through his thigh, but he wouldn't be chasing after us again. I kicked another guard in the chest and stomped on his leg so he wouldn't get up. Puck had taken out two guards and the only one left was the one with the useless gun. He tried to hit Puck with it, but Puck kicked him in the gut, and he went flying down the hall. "Now, we're going straight."

"Fine! But don't blame me when we get lost."

"We're already lost, pea brain!" We started down the hall, but there was something wrong about the end of the hall.

"Yeah, but-" I punched his arm. "Hey!"

"Shut up, dog breath! Look at the end of the hall, is it moving?" I squinted to watch the walls, but it was hard with all the white.

"You're going crazy, Ugly." He stated. Then, there was a pop and the hall was gone. All there was left was a blank wall. I swallowed loudly.

"See? I told you we should have gone right!" I turned to glare at Puck and stomped on his foot. "Ow!" he held his foot as he jumped up and down, and I headed down the right hall. We were going to get out of here if it was the last thing I did.


	20. Chapter 19

**I am about the happiest girl on earth… not quite, but close! I have exactly 155 reviews from you guys and I never thought I'd get more than fifty! I've got 120 pages written for my book! Also, the fact that you guys keep reading keeps me writing so don't ever worry that I'm gonna discontinue this story out of boredom. Thanks to all of you- and so here's the next chapter!**

Daphne sat in the living room of the Grimm house hold with a book in her small hands. She wasn't reading it though; she'd been staring at it for over an hour. In the begging, she'd tried to read her great, great uncle's journal, but she couldn't concentrate on one sentence, let alone a whole page. Her brain was busy worrying. She worried about Sabrina and what Moth would do with her. She worried about Puck and whether or not he was with her sister. She worried about where they were and whether or not they'd ever get home. Then, when she was done with those worries, she pondered if this was how Sabrina felt all the time with her. Daphne wondered if she'd always put her sister through all this distress. After that, she worried again about her sister and if her and Puck would ever be together. Her brain just kept throwing her questions that, until they were answered, would haunt her.

"Pumpkin? What are you doing?" Uncle Jake walked into the room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and milk. Daphne's head snapped up. As her eyes landed on the cookies, her eyes became saucers and she snatched one of the treats from the plate. She gobbled down five cookies within seconds. Her worries had been pushed back enough for her to keep grabbing for the cookies, but not enough for her to forget about them.

"These are good Uncle Jake! You should make cookies more often!" Daphne spoke through a mouth full of cookies. He laughed and patted on her head.

"I'd have to make ten whole plates with you, Puck, and Sabrina around." He laughed. Uncle Jake hadn't given up on Sabrina or Puck. He knew they'd survive, and he knew they'd back home. He just hoped that they didn't kill each other before any of their enemies got a chance to. Plus, since they're practically one, it'd hurt both of them if one of them died. Jake stayed up all night researching faerie and their jails. He'd been researching Moth and the things she'd done in the past. There had to be something in there that would help them find Sabrina and Puck.

"Leiblings! Don't eat too many of those cookies! I'm preparing dinner now." Granny Relda came walking down the stairs in her usual dress and sun hat with a large flower appliqué. She had been sitting at her desk in her room and running out to investigate nonstop for two days. Even as she cooked, there was one book among all the other cook books that explained the abilities of fairy magic or lands of the fairies.

"Ok!" Uncle Jake called as he ate the last cookie on the plate. Daphne giggle and bit down on her last remaining chocolate chip cookie. There was no doubt that she could eat two dinners and still eat a whole plate of cookies before.

There was a loud thump on the window behind Daphne and Jake. Red screamed from up stairs and came running down the stairs. At the window was another one of the rogue faeries from earlier that week. With Puck and Sabrina being gone and them being mentally conjoined, the rogue's had become a mission put on pause. Apparently, that was a mistake.

This rogue had a rock in its hand. It hit the window with the pointed rock and the glass came spraying into the house. Uncle Jake covered Daphne from the glass as he flung his body over her. Shards of glass hit his back, but none punctured through his skin. The fairy chuckled in a sinister cackle, and then came zipping into the house. They'd gotten much, much stronger than they had been before and the Grimms had made the mistake of ignoring them.

"Papa!" Red yelled in fear. Mr Canis was there within seconds, growling at the rouge faerie. The wolf hadn't completely left him, and he used it as an advantage.

"Stay back." He growled. Uncle Jake stood, glass raining off his back and Daphne ran to red. She was careful to avoid the glass on the floor.

"Master wants us to bring the younger Grimm daughter to him. The one called Daphne." It hissed. Daphne whimpered in fear and Granny Relda went running to the girls. She put her arms around the girls and held them protectively.

"You're not going anywhere near her." Uncle Jake seethed. The rogue hissed at him and smiled evily. Then, it attacked.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello! Surprise- three in one week! It's my gift to make up for the lack of updates! First of all, Happy birthday Percy Jackson! Second of all, here's my shout out to ****yellow.r0se****! She's awesome and her stories rock! By the way, this chapter's a SPOILER!**

The rogue attacked with its fingers spread wide. He was aiming for Uncle Jake's throat. Mr. Canis leaped and wrapped his hands around the rogue's body. He landed in a crouch, with the enemy fairy in his grasp.

"Exactly who ordered you again?" Mr. Canis growled. The fey spat at him, but Mr. canis never flinched.

"Our master keeps his identity safely hidden. Only Lady Moth and Nottingham know who he is." It tried to spit again, but Mr. Canis squeezed his hands. The rogue choked for breath.

"Old friend, please. We need more information. He may know where the children are." Granny shouted. She let go of the girls and walked calmly towards Mr. Canis. Relda turned towards the rogue and spoke slowly. "If you know anything of where my leiblings are, tell us. If not, we are afraid we will need to put you down. Canis' grip was still tight around its frail body.

"Lady Moth… stays at the head quarters… within the great mirror. A maze labeled… Labyrinth." It strained between chokes.

"Thank you. Jake, please cage the rogue. We will need him later as well." Granny spoke hurriedly.

She practically ran up the stairs and dug around in her dress pocket for the enormous ring of keys. After finding the right key and opening the door, the family was greeted by the sight of mirror. He was standing outside the mirror at the foot of Veronica and Henry's bed. The worst thing was, the mirror was in his hands. He'd pried it off the wall and now held it above his head, ready to smash. If he broke the mirror, there probably would be no way of ever getting Sabrina and Puck back. Let alone all the artifacts and magical beings locked up in the hall of wonders.

"Mirror! What are you doing?" Daphne shouted. She tried to run to him, but Uncle Jake held her back with a firm hand upon her shoulder.

"Oh, Daphne." Mirror put down the mirror and leaned on it. He stared into the eight year olds eyes. "Not all the Grimms were as caring as you and your sister. Relda, you've done such a great job being my host, but I'm afraid, I've been in this Mirror far too long."

"What are you talking about, Mirror? How are you out?" Granny questioned. You could practically see the wheels turning in the Grimm's minds.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, I truly am, but we had no other choice. It's not right of you to keep us all trapped here like animals." Mirror added flatly. He wasn't sorry at all, he was threatening them.

"You, you're the Master?" Daphne whispered. Her shaking hand rose to cover her mouth as she backed up into Uncle Jake's arms. She knew what betrayal meant, because Sabrina had told her before. She'd told her that it was a horrible feeling you get when somebody you trust does something bad to you. This was it.

"Yes. I am the master of the Scarlet Hand." Nobody gasped, and nobody cried. The Grimms were smart and they didn't need him to declare it before they knew he was the master. Daphne and Red were the only ones shaking. Daphne, because her anger and hurt. Read, because this was the man who she had been working under when she was evil. The rest of them just glared at him. He was a threat and he was in their home. If he attacked, they were ready.

"House, lock up." Granny Ordered. They heard the metal shields come over the door and windows of the house. Mirror smiled, making the Grimm family even more cautious. Then, he picked up the mirror and smashed it to the ground.

"No!" somebody yelled. The shards went flying with bright blue sparks. Smoke rose in the room, making everything over one foot away from them disappear into a foggy white void. When the smoke finally cleared enough for them to see, Mirror was gone and the mirror was broken beyond repair.

"Oh, Jake. Leibling can you fix this?" Granny clutched Uncle Jake's arm. Her eyes were watering as she stared down at the broken shards. Uncle Jake shook his head.

"No, once a magic mirror breaks, it's broken for good." Daphne had already begun to cry, she had to find a way to get her sister and Puck back. She broke away from the family and ran down the stairs to do what Grimms did best. She was going to solve this mystery if it were the last thing she did.

**So, you like? Haha, determined Sabrina and Daphne. (yes, I did use the same line for both of them on purpose) I hope you enjoyed it! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey!~ I wanted to thank ****Percabrina and Puckabrina 4ever**** for being awesome and giving me one of the most gravy birthday presents ever! I can't wait to read the chapter! I should have said that a while ago, but sorry! **

"Puck! Where are you going?" I yelled after the fairy boy. We were going down the hall, and all of a sudden an opening had appeared right next to us. The stupid fairy boy had gone off in a sprint down the new passage way, leaving me to unwillingly chase after him.

"I can hear voices!" Puck called over his shoulder. I strained my ears, but all I could hear were our pounding foot falls on the concrete floors. I couldn't argue with him though, because I felt his excitement. He was filled with joy and hope.

"Wait! Puck, what if it's a trap?" he didn't stop running. I didn't even feel the caution slip into his mind. He was sure that he had found a way out, but Puck had been wrong before.

"Just come on! I can hear the Marshmallow! The Old lady too!" I was starting to feel his hope too, but they weren't my feelings. They were his. "There, do you here it?" Puck cheered, but again all I could here were our foot falls and Puck's echoing voice. I reached out and clutched Puck's hand.

"Fairy boy! What are you talking about?" Was he losing his mind? Was he starting to here other voices in his head besides mine?

_Puck, I can't hear them! _I shouted mentally. I was losing my patience. Then, he skidded to a stop.

_They stopped. _He thought.

"What? Are you sure you heard them at all in the first place?" he was starting to scare me. There was nobody around. The last group of guards we'd fought had to be more than ten minutes ago.

"No, I'm sure. I heard them, and then when you entered my mind they just stopped." He looked around in confusion, but I just kept staring at him. He really was going crazy.

"Come on, let's just go back. I-" my face smashed into a mirror. The hall behind us had disappeared, just like that. I backed into Puck as I rubbed my nose, but behind him was a mirror at well. The glass walls had trapped us in a small square of space. Then, the two remaining walls started reflecting our images as well. "What's going on?" I felt the tingle of magic as I pounded against the mirrors.

"Oh, Starfish! You didn't think that I'd let you go that easily, did you?" Mirror's now repulsing face appeared in the mirrors. He was all around us, trapping us. We were dead prey now. The familiar ghostly hands began to out stretch from the mirror's surfaces. He was going to pull us in and kill us. "It's a pity you had to die. Of course, you could always become our weapon." Mirror threatened.

"Never!" I spat and tried slamming away the hands. Their grips were stone and I had no space to fight. Puck had his wooden sword out as he tried chopping off the hands. It didn't work. Mirror laughed at our attempts to free ourselves from his trap. One of the arms wrapped around my waist and started pulling me into the mirror. I screamed in aggravation and fear.

"I'm afraid you have no choice."Mirror boomed. The ground shook beneath our feet. Suddenly, the floor creaked.

_Concrete floors don't creak_. I thought, just before Puck and I began to fall. The floor had fell away beneath us and we were falling into pure darkness. We screamed as we fell down, down, down. It didn't seem to end! The hands ripped apart and fade away as they reached their limit. Mirror's angry roar assaulted my ears. Then, the box of light seemed to seal itself and we were left falling through oblivion.

I landed on top of Puck… in the back of a cab? Outside the windows was time square. I gasped as I took in the beeping horns, rumbling of far away trains, roar of conversation, and bright flashes of bright TV lights. We were in New York City.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is a cab! Get a room!" shouted the Taxi driver in a heavy Brooklyn accent. "Stupid teenagers." He mumbled gruffly. His bald head and several layers of chins were all I could see through the shield and severe number of papers taped to it.

"Excuse me? Uh, where are we going?" I asked. Through the rearview mirror, I saw his incredulous eyes.

"Hey, little missy. You diseased or something? You said to time square, so here you are! Now pay up, and get out!"he yelled as he jerked the wheel to the right, pulling over. What a jerk.

"I don't-" Puck cut me off.

"Here!" He shoved a wad of bills through the slot and pulled me out of the cab.

_Where did you get that money? _ I thought, to avoid any accusations of robbery.

_I'm the king of faerie! _He replied slyly.

We were back in New York City. The question was, were we really here at all or were we in one of Mirror's twisted traps. If we really were in the City, how did we get back home? This time, we had no Death trap or giant robotic witch. I didn't even remember where the train station was that we had went to the day Ms. Smirt brought us to Granny. There were only three places I remembered by heart in the city. They were our old house and the orphanage. Those were two places I never wanted to be again. The last place was central park.

**Okay, I want ideas of what should happen next. I already have mine, but I want yours. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own sisters grimm!**

**AN: School's in a week and I'll be updating a lot less. I hope I get in one a week and I really hope everybody keeps reading during the school year! **

I skidded to a halt and pulled Puck into a dark alley.

"What are you doing Grimm?" Puck raised his eyebrows and I peered around the corner to make sure nobody had been following us.

"We need to go back to faerie."

"What? My mother would kill me! Oh, I get it! You can't wait to get married, can you?" I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"No! We need to make sure this isn't just a trick. Mirror has never seen Faerie- right? And there are no magic mirrors there." I argued. Of course, mirror had never seen New York, but he'd see it through the mirror when I'd asked him once to show me the streets of New York. We hadn't, however, ever asked him to show us faerie.

"That's just your excuse! I know you're dying to kiss me again!" This time, when he started to lean in with puckered lips, I punched him in the gut before he could kiss me.

"I don't think so, stink butt!" I marched out of the alley, leaving the stupid faerie boy to catch up.

"So what, I can't fly us there!" he cried a little too loudly as he caught up. New Yorkers were used to crazies, but better safe than sorry.

"Would you shut up? We don't have any forgetful dust! And no, we're taking the subways." I stated simply as we made our way through the thick crowd of people.

"What? I'm royalty, I deserve better transit. You should be carrying me through these streets!" he complained.

"Oh, they're going to be carrying you out on a _stretcher_ if you don't quit complaining!" I threatened, waving my fist in his face. He sneered at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"Fine, but I'm still hungry!" He proclaimed, sniffing at a hot dog stand with longing eyes as we passed by. I rolled my eyes, but I had to admit that I was hungry too. We both hadn't eaten since being thrown into the prison. My stomach rumbled as I thought about all the foods New York had to offer.

"We can stop at a restaurant." I agreed. Puck had money anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to eat something.

After walking around for a few blocks, we turned into a McDonalds. It was the famous one with the blinking Broadway lights and stage interior. Needless to say, there were thousands of people going in and out constantly.

"Move along, peasants. Royalty coming through! Make way for me, the Trickster king!" Puck declared and nudged his way through the crowd. I'd told him to shut up a while ago, but it was no use. I just hung my head and tried holding onto his filthy hoodie.

"Shut up, freak!" One guy said.

"Hey, no cuts!"

"You jerk, you made my baby cry!" a woman cried, cradling a sobbing baby. Great, just great! We were going to get kicked out of McDonalds, out of all places.

"Can I help you, sir?" A greasy haired, pimple faced, guy asked. He had one of those spoiled rich kid voices who thought they were above everybody else, yet still he was working in McDonalds. He might have been in his late twenties.

"Yes, yes you can!" the dog breath started to order about three times everything on the menu, if not more. The boy behind the counter just kept poking the screen, he gave puck a strange look as he noticed just how much food he'd ordered.

"A-anything e-else?" he asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and push Puck aside.

"Yeah, I'll have two Big Macs and a large order of fries with 12 chicken nuggets. Add a large iced tea to that." Hey, it was normal food and I was _hungry! _

"uhhh… that'll be three hundred- seventy six and sixteen cents…" I gawked at him. Was he serious? Puck laughed.

"Relax, Grimm! I'm a king, remember?" Again, the fairy boy pulled a bundle of cash from absolutely nowhere and handed it the cashier.

"Alright, fine! You're carrying your own food though!"

**Okay, sorry- I'm updating the little McDonald meal soon! Very Soon, but I have bug bite cream all over my arm and can't type very well! The next chapter will also have the answer to your question- Are they going to Faerie or not?**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry! Alright, as promised- next week I'll be updating one per day for four days to make up for my horribleness. I had four tests on the second week of school, and then three tests, one lab, and two projects on the third. I wish I could skip school and just write, write, write, but school's a prison!**

We sat at a table near the door, food sprawled over the table. Fast food wrappers littered the floor and flew to stick on to some people's bodies as Puck ate. He dug through the ruble of oily paper to pull out yet another box of chicken nuggets.

"Ech, you're going to explode after this. How can you even eat food that weighs more than you?" I muttered with my mouth still hovering over the straw of my soda. My meal had ended over ten minutes ago, being that I had to surrender my French fries to a certain pig sitting across from me.

"Shut up." He shouted and spat chunks of burger at me. Fighting my gag reflexes, I swept the meat of my face and shivered in disgust.

I was so disgusted, that I never got to examine all the technology, the art, and the people that I'd missed out on. Most of the people were tourists, but it was still better than being isolated by society in Ferryport landing. If only Daphne were here. She would have loved the sculptures of all the McDonald mascots and new computer menus. I knew that, if she were here, she would have been ranting about how there wasn't enough color in the latest fashions and gawking at how nobody's hair was did up in outrageous fashions, such as her bee hive. She'd love the chilly breeze sweeping through the mechanical doors, Daphne would beg to sneak a peek at the latest Broadway show and dance under the hundreds of lights right outside. She would have dragged Red and Granny out to see the bright flashing lights of New York City. Granny would laugh, as she always did, and dig around in her endless handbag for a camera. Red and Mr. Canis would marvel at the new world before them. Uncle Jake would dance with Daphne in the middle of the crowded side walk…

But they weren't here. They were back in Ferryport landing, back home where me and stink breath should be. Of course, I wasn't even sure if they were safe at home, we certainly weren't here. Almost as if on cue, a woman screamed and people started to rush out of the building.

"fwa haffen?" Puck asked as he struggled to swallow his food. I looked around for any threat, but I spotted nothing.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RABID SQUIRRELS!" somebody screamed as they rushed from the world's most fascinating McDonalds.

"What?" Rabid squirrels? No, it was probably just a rat.

I stood up steadily on my seat to peer over the mob of civilians. There, near the counter, was the crime scene. A huge squirrel was chasing after a young, blonde, man around the restaurant. He looked a lot like Puck, but just a bit older and more mature. At first, it was so disturbing that I almost fell off my chair. Another ran after a ten year old blonde girl. Then, when the squirrels shifted from rabid mammals to rouge faeries, I did fall. I prepared to land jarringly on the tiled ground, but I landed in Puck's arms instead. He had ketchup in the quirks of his lips, but otherwise, he was done eating.

"What was it?" Puck set me on my feet before licking the saved ketchup off his lips.

"It's the rogue faeries, they're here! We have to go!"

"It's easier to fly there!" he shouted over the screaming people.

"No, too dangerous. People will see you!" I thought for a while. "We have to go to central park. Maybe your mom or Mustardseed will know what to do." He nodded.

"Now, back to the original problem. HOW? We're already half gagging on this city air! We can't take the trains like you said before!" I thought about this, the iron was hurting my lungs a bit, so much that they had started to burn but I hadn't thought too much of it.

"Then we have to run there. It's not that far!"

"It's already dark, Grimm. Don't you think two running kids in Central Park are suspicious?" he was right… wait, Puck? Right? Today was getting weirder and weirder.

**It's a bit short, but the next ones will have a lot more information and stuff.**


	25. Chapter 24

**So, here's my first update for this week! Hope you all enjoy it! I also want to thank everybody for their reviews! I love reviews, and every time I receive one, it warms my heart!**

"What do we do know then?" I sighed. People were still screaming and running around us. Then, I realized something. "The rouges didn't just pick those two people to chase after. They look just like us!"

"What? I way better looking than that guy!" he crossed his arms and stuck out his chin to gesture at the man who just ran past us screaming as a rouge leapt and grabbed hold of his leg. I rolled my eyes, the rouges seemed to be multiplying around us, each one finding another young innocent attack.

"We have to do something! These people can't get hurt because of us!" as I began to turn to tackle a lunging rouge, the stupid fair boy caught my arm and pulled me to his chest. "What are you doing, chimp head? Get off of me! We need to stop this!" I watched the fey attach itself to a small brunet with pigtail braids. She looked like Daphne.

"No, we can't draw attention to ourselves. Think about it, Grimm! Mirror sent them here!" the all-of-a-suddenly-smart Puck argued. His grip tightened around my wrists.

"So? That doesn't mean we can let innocents die!" I struggled to get my wrists free, this reminded me of when I couldn't get myself free from the handcuffs. Once again, I was unable to break free from the insufferable fairy boy.

_Don't worry about it. I've got that covered._ His signature mischievous grin spread across his lips as he thought up his master plan. Then, he brought out his flute, and with a simple tune, the pixies started appearing from thin air. He couldn't be serious! We were in the middle of an already freaked out mob of people and there were cameras at every corner! You can't use forgetful dust on cameras, and even if you could, we didn't have any forgetful dust! This was insane! What did he say before? "we can't draw attention to ourselves"? What draws more attention than a swarm of little glowing "fireflies" in the middle of New York City!

_Fairy boy, let go of me!_

_No, the old lady won't forgive me if you die! Plus, since you officially de-villain-ized me, I have to make being your hero as horrible as possible for you! _He pulled me into the crowd and drug me out the door into the streets where police sirens were getting louder. We stopped on a busy sidewalk when we were out of sight from the growing crowd.

"Aw, come on Grimm! You wouldn't have even wanted to help them if that girl didn't look like Marshmallow! You always say that you and the people you love matter. If anybody else gets hurt, it's not your fault. Well, it's not your fault no!" I stood gaping at him. Was I really that selfish? Was the only reason I wanted to help those people because the victims looked like Puck and Daphne? I remembered how I'd lied to Daphne and taken the kazoo- no, the reason was because I believed that helping those people was the right thing to do. I wrenched my arm out of his grip and glared daggers into him. "Also… you'remyfiance…" he mumbled, but since he was looking down and pouting, I couldn't understand him.

"What?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you die, I'm probably going to die to so-"

"Nope, that's not what you said. What did you say before?" A sly grin was spreading across my face. If he had to bring up the "connection" to hide what he said, this was going to be good.

"I said… you're my … fiancé." He grimaced and turned away as I broke out into laughter.

"Yeah, and you're my … fiancé, too" it felt so weird in my mouth, like my tongue went numb and "fiancé" was the awkward sound I made when I spoke. I shook my head. "But I'm not Moth so you don't have to be scared that I'm going to stalk you or anything. You just have to be afraid of my fists. Got it donkey breath?" He laughed and through an arm over my shoulder.

"You're SO in love with me!" he sang. I looked at him incredulously, scoffed, and punched him in the gut.

"Keep dreaming, fairy boy." With that, I stomped away towards central park.

**Alright, I'm not so sure how this chapter turned out so I need so feedback! Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 25

**So, I wasn't very happy with the ending of the last chapter, but hopefully this one comes out better! I just updated for "A New Game" and my first songfic- "Young Blood". Thanks for all your reviews- and here is the next chapter!**

I looked around the street. Central park was only a few blocks away from where we were now. Of course, the Hans Christian Andersen statue was well in the middle of the park. Even if we made it in to the park, we'd be running from the police for a while.

"So what do we do know, Grimm?" Puck was eating a french-fry that he had stored in his pocket from before. I really didn't want to think about what else he'd stored in his pockets.

"That's what _I_ asked you before and you never answered. So how should I know?" I scowled at him and felt his aggravation add to mine. This wasn't very good, because that just made my urge to punch him even stronger, and if I punched him then I'd get hurt too. "Well, you said you had money… we could find a hotel…"

"Yeah!" fairy boy exclaimed like a preppy school girl.

"Then, they would call the police and report runaway children…" I added somberly.

"Oh…" preppy school girl moment, over.

"Do you think the police would notice us if we flew?" he had his trade mark mischievous glint in his eyes and a sly smirk.

"No… they wouldn't…" Well there was a boost to his ego, the second time today that he actually had a good idea. "Fine! Just don't drop me!"

_Yes! Who's the dumb one now? Huh? _He started to do a dance in the middle of the still crowded side walk. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Still you."

**Back in Ferryport landing**

Uncle Jake sat down on the couch. Seconds later, he stood up and returned to his pacing. They were heading to faerie the next morning, and the caged rogue was on the table in front of him. It ranted about them never finding Sabrina or Puck, and that the master had most likely killed them already.

"The children are a lost cause! They're dead, and soon the rest of you will be as well!" it cackled and shook in the metal cage.

"Shut up! Or I'll find a nice piece of iron and slip it into your kibble." Jake threatened. Granny had insisted that 'no matter how much we hate him, we can't starve him to death'. So they fed the little demon Elvis' long abandoned kibble.

"Bah! You need me! I know what the master's got planned!" it protested cockily. The rogue banged its fists against the top of the cage and screamed.

"Yeah, so what_ does_ he have planned?" Jake exclaimed. That traitor! Mirror had helped them and befriended the Grimms for so long. He'd become a member of the family. Now, he was their enemy and had been since the very beginning. They just hadn't seen it.

"I won't tell you! You naïve and foolish humans!" it spat at Uncle Jake and started pounding on the cage walls again. Frustrated, he got up, banged a fist on the top of the cage(just a little, not like the rogue screamed or anything), and started up the stairs to get a restless night of sleep.

Down the hall, Daphne sniffled. Through the whole day of searching through books, among books, among books, the only thing she got out of it all was disappointment and five paper cuts. She would have been researching all night long, but Granny Relda had warned her that there was a chance they might be in faerie. They had a long day tomorrow and it would do no use if Daphne was too tired to investigate. Still, she felt her sister slipping further and further away from her every moment that they hit another dead end. She closed her eyes and fell into a haunting nightmare of her sister trapped behind a thin glass wall as Puck and herself tried to get to her.

**So, I'm setting up for something here and I wanna see if anybody can guess what happens next. Review please!**


	27. Chapter 26

**So, I've gotten questions about what that dream meant- well here's the answer!**

We talked, well… not really. I paced around an ally while Puck talked. I pushed past him and peered around the building to find a line of golden sunshine peaking over the horizon. The sky had taken on a pink blush with orange tinted clouds an hour ago. That was when the first three cop cars road away. One car was still there. It was parked only a block away with a man in his mid-twenties or so sitting in the front seat. His eyes had been plastered open the whole night.

_How do you do that? His eyes must be like shriveled up raisins by now!_ I thought, annoyed.

"Jeese! You don't have to be so loud!" I jumped at him and slapped my hand over his mouth. "Yoilcuneetyuenoee." He spoke under my hands- covering my hand with his saliva.

"Ech, what did you say?" I uncovered his mouth and wiped my hand on his shoulder.

"I said- You still can't keep your hands off me." That stupid grin was back on his face- the stupid grin he'd been flashing the whole night as he went on and on and on about… well several things. I didn't get any sleep, and I was ready to kill him, but there was a cop car one block away.

"Shut up." There was a roaring sound from the street. "Shhhh! Did you hear that?"

"I wasn't talking, ugly-" He started to go on, but I recovered his mouth. He gave a cold shiver and I saw that glint in his eyes and rolled my eyes, that was when another roaring started growing louder and louder from the other end of the road. The cop car breezed by with the nocturnal cop and the monstrous roaring and popping continued to get louder and louder.

_What is that? _Puck though, but I didn't know. It sounded familiar in a way.

_The cops are gone. We should get going._ I removed my hand from Puck's mouth and slowly tip toed to the corner of the building. Cautiously, I peered around the corner- nothing. There was just an empty street.

_Come on! _I snatched puck's hand and dragged him out of the alley.

"Why is your hand so cold?" Puck called as we ran.

"What?" I looked at him and I could feel a thick concern seeping into my brain. He was worried about me, more importantly, he was serious.

"Your skin keeps getting colder and more slippery. It feels weird." I raised my spare hand to examine them. Nothing had changed, and they didn't feel cold at all.

_Sabrina? _Puck sounded weird. His voice came out like he was speaking under water.

_What? _I peered at him from the corner of my eyes as I kept staring down at my hands.

_What? _He looked at me and then back down at my hand on his arm. _Are you okay, Grimm?_

_I don't- _I crashed into a wall of solid… air? There was nothing there, but the pure force had sent me flying backwards and crashing into another wall of nothingness. Every place on my body felt as if it had been run over and over again by a giant. The world was spinning, reforming, twisting, and changing around me. Puck skidded to a halt with wide eyes. I could feel him trying to send me a thought but nothing got through.

"Grimm! What happened?" He stepped towards me and extended his hand, but right before I could take it. My fingers slipped right through his. "What-"Immediately, I stood up and pressed my hands in front of me. They flattened against the air as if it had turned to glass…

"I'm trapped! This was all mirror's plan! He knew we'd come here!" I looked around me and found ghostly images of me appearing around me. Behind Puck was the familiar roaring. The roaring was coming from none other than Granny's Death-trap. "Puck, make sure Daphne's safe and don't let anything happen to them! Tell them everything we learned, I'll take care of Mirror!"

As the Death-trap gave a deafening screech and Daphne came bounding towards us. The mirrors closed in. They became clear and the only thing I saw was my face- filled with determination, betrayal, and a layer of glistening tears over my eyes. We were so close! I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to show mirror how badly he affected me. I was going to stop him and whatever horrible plans he had for the future. With that, the floor opened up and I was falling into the darkness for the second time.

**Alright! Sabrina's still trapped! Dun dun dun! Next chapter will reveal how and what exactly happened! What will she do next? What will **_**Mirror **_**do next?**


	28. Chapter 27

**Okay, this is what happens when I go on a book spree- I write like ten pages for my own book and forget to update fanfiction! I shun myself! I'm so sorry for my horrible, horrible non-update-ness! So, here's the next chapter!**

"What happened? Leibling, where's Sabrina?" Granny gripped Puck's shoulders hard. Daphne stood in the spot where Sabrina had disappeared, spinning in a slow circle, trying to comprehend… anything. Her sister had just vanished from before their eyes.

"It was a trap, mirror had her all along. He's behind it, all of it. Moth and Mirror are working together and they have fairy soldiers under their control. Some might even be in faerie. He still has her somehow. I thought we both escaped, but… she didn't hear it. She couldn't hear the outside when I did. It was a trick, he knew that he had to separate us! We need to-" suddenly, Puck broke out in a heart wrenching scream. The tattoo on his arm burned and sent shocks of pain rippling throughout his body. His head throbbed from pain as Sabrina grew further and further away.

"Puck!" Everybody rushed to him as he fell to the ground.

"Leibling! What happened?" Granny felt his fore head and frowned. "You're burning up."

"Sabrina, we have to get her back. She said she'd take care of mirror-" he cried out and gripped his head. "but- but if she gets too far… we both die."

"Oh my!" granny stood. "Old friend, can you give me a hand and carry Puck. We must get him to faerie." Canis nodded and picked up the now shivering faerie boy.

"Puck?" Daphne looked at him, tears now soaking her face.

"I'm alright, marshmallow. I promised Grimm I'd take care of you." She sniveled and nodded. "Seriously, marshmallow, we'll get her back."

"Okay." With that they made their way into the park.

…

Sabrina screamed in pain. She was still falling, and no ghostly hands had snatched her from the darkness. This time, she could see the landing zone, and it was one she hadn't expected. She was landing in mirror's room, the old one where her parents slept. The shards of a mirror lay sprawled and scrambled all around the floor.

"Umph!" she fell into the foot of Henry and Veronica's bed, knocking the wind out of her. Breathing heavily, Sabrina sat up.

"So glad you could join me." A familiar voice cooed from the corner.

"Mirror." She growled, and stood glaring at the man. He stepped out of the shadows, causing glass to crunch underneath his shoes.

"Hey, starfish." His lips formed into a mocking smile. It took all her will not to attack him on the spot.

"I told you not to call me that." Her voice came out in a whisper through gritted teeth.

"I have a compromise, Sabrina. Please, be reasonable." He came closer and closer. Now, only a foot away from her, he looked over her shoulder at the bed behind her. "Now, how would you like to have your parents back?"

"What?" she breathed in astonishment. Tears stung her eyes, but she couldn't blink.

"Yes. Henry and Veronica, awake and on their feet. All you need to do is come with me." She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. Pain stabbed her through the heat and spread through her body, the tattoo on her arm buzzing with heat.

"You're lying." She accused. Her body was shaking as she fought not to keel over and weep on the floor.

"I'm not, and you know it. Now, would you rather stay in this pain and watch as your family walks into an ambush, or I could stop it all. I can wake up your parents, call off the ambush, and I can stop your fairy from dying." He offered, stepping back a bit to let her think. Sabrina's eyes dropped to her parents and she thought off her family. She couldn't let them get hurt, she couldn't let any of them die when she could have prevented it. Her parents- they'd be able to look after Daphne. Canis can protect Granny, and Puck will be safe.

"How?"

**So… I hope everybody enjoyed! I want** **to say thank you to everybody who's reviewed so far in the story, every time I see a new review I can't help but smile. Thank you! 'll update soon!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the HORRIBLY MISTAKEN, TRULY SORRY, STUPID author's (me) absents. I have no excuse this time except for I forgot! SORRY! Grrr- I bet you all hate me now, so here's my apology!**

Mirror looked stunned at first, he couldn't believe that the pig headed, moral, and loyal Sabrina Grimm had agreed to turning against her own family. He couldn't believe that everything was finally going according to plan for once. The Grimms weren't getting in the way this time, they were finally going to become his puppets instead of him being theirs. I got all of this from the emotions that suddenly ran over his face- they changed from disbelief, to confusion, to pure joy, and finally, to triumph.

"Starfish, I'm so proud of you." He laid a hand on my shoulder and spikes of ice prickled under his pudgy hand. I grabbed his wrist and flung it off my shoulder without thinking.

"Just because I've agreed to join you doesn't mean I suddenly forgive you and want to be best friends again. It doesn't mean I can't back down either." I sneered. The triumphant smile remained plastered to his face I used to look at as a safe haven. He used to be the one and only person I could trust, but now I only see the triumphant smile, the betrayal he's committed, and all the ways he's affected our lives. "I can still decide to leave, go back, and I _will _find a way to stop you. And when I do, you're going to regret ever messing with the Grimms." I sounded like Daphne in that last bit. I can't believe I'm leaving her like this. _I'm doing this for them. I'm going to protect them while I can, and when Mirror uses me against them, I'll obey as long as I don't die from the guilt and disgust- hopefully he'll just ask for coffee. _I thought to myself. Then, another roll of pain hit me like a truck. Puck was getting too far away. Not only was he never going to hear my thoughts again (and vice versa) , I was never going have that security anymore. Nobody's ever going to hear this, but yes, he does save my life every so often even if I don't need it. I can depend on his annoying, pink, pixie wing to come flapping when I fall too far. Now, I'm going to have to be responsible for helping shoot him down.

"Now, Starfish, I don't think you completely understand. You're a valuable element of the Scarlet Hand now. They have no chance now that we have you, but we can't take any risks. As you said, you could turn away and betray us at any time. We can't have that now can we?" His smile turned sly. "Maleficent?" The door creaked open slowly. _Maleficent_, I know that name. I've read it in one of the journals, I told myself that that name was horrible. That it was a name that would hurt somebody who… couldn't be hurt any more…

A woman in her late thirties stepped into the room, chin held high, royal purple skirt suit ironed and pressed, and her tight ringlets of black hair tinged with dull fading greys. The woman's eyes were sunken in, cold, black holes that seemed never to end (just like how I ended up here). Her eyebrows were long thin lines among pale porcelain, and her lips were thin, blood red, slices. She would have been beautiful, but her face was stiff and emotionless. She was Maleficent, Briar Rose's evil step mother.

"Hello, Grimm." Her lips barely moved as she spat "_Grimm" _into my face. It was almost as if she were attempting to kill me right there and then by merely speaking our family name.

"This is Maleficent. You may remember her from Charles Perrault's Sleeping Beauty." Mirror gestured to the woman with a sweeping hand. "Maleficent, you know what to do." I watched him smile, turn, and walk away.

"I believe I do." She walked towards me with twisted grin. "You Grimms have stripped me of my royalty, and you've stripped me of my freedom, as well. That foolish Charming finds it romantic to join your side for his true love. He was weak and stupid. The rest of us will destroy you. We will have our kingdom's back, and we will no longer have to be afraid of those petty humans. They will soon fear us." She was inches away from me now.

"Y- you'll never stand a ch-chance." My words shook from fear, and my palms were sweating as she gave off a shrill laugh.

"Oh no, I don't believe you quite understand. You are us now, no matter how repulsive that is. The family you've left to die won't have a hope in the world when they see you leading our army. Let me guess, the master told you that by joining us, he'd stop all the pain and suffer? See, this is why he is our master. He'll stop it all, but you're going to make it all better… for us that is." My mouth opened to retort, or just to ask "_What the heck are you talking about?_" Maleficent chuckled suddenly. "No wonder Briar died. She was always much too stupid for her own good. After all, the girl was gullible enough to touch the spindle." My hands balled into fists.

"What do you want?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, simple really." She placed a hand on my shoulder that I was about to violently shake off. As soon as her hands lay on my shoulder, everything changed.

**So- It's kinda short, sorry! I really am sorry, I hope you guys for give me!**


	30. Chapter 29

**So… it's been three weeks! NO! Even if I say sorry, I can't forgive myself! Gah- Enjoy**!

I felt sharp zaps sting me from within my body, electric currents vibrating through my bones, and my brain beginning to implode. My life seemed to flash before my eyes. Everything from my childhood, running home with my report card, never seeing my parents for two years, Daphne, the orphanage, granny Relda, Ferryport landing, the Scarelt hand, and Puck played like a movie on fast forward, showing me what brought me here. Then, it ended with mirror's evil eyes staring directly into mine. I could feel the magic pulsing through me, changing me, and it wasn't for the better. My mind was slowly shrinking itself into a tiny box, letting mirror's compulsion fill the remaining space. Maleficent's eyes burned through me and rewired my brain to function only by mirror's needs and commands. The real me, from then on, was a forgotten and imprisoned speck stuck in the back of my mind, never having the option to fight back.

…

"Is the job done?" Mirror asked anxiously from the other side of the door. Maleficent smiled proudly, and opened the door wider for him to walk into the room.

"Oh, it's done. She's not a Grimm any more, she's our puppet." With a malicious glint in her eye, she turned and silently closed the door behind her. It was eerily quiet for a while. The dead air in the room carried the loneliness, dread, and despair that the Grimm girl once held and fed it to mirror's hunger for revenge.

"My dear starfish, how nice of you to join us. We knew you'd eventually make use for something." The tips of his fingers traced down the side of her face and his fingers caressed her cheek. Her unconscious face was pale and icy, as if she were dead, but that wasn't true. She was only half alive, for she wouldn't be able to even wake up until mirror commanded so. "Your parents would be so proud." He beamed with satisfaction at his newly crafted toy and left the room.

Sabrina Grimm, the once defiant, stubborn, strong, and most lively Grimm, lay next to her sleeping parents. At least they would sleep quietly without fright, but as Sabrina slept, all the fear, and anger, and betrayal haunted her mind. Her body was now pale, dull, and lifeless with a scar on her right arm. The arm that once held the tattoo of a butterfly wing. The tattoo that bound her to the only person who could help bring her back to her old life. The life that seemed to be lost forever.

…

Puck screamed in agony. Everything burned and he shook from the non-existed frigid air. Sweat beaded at his brow and his fever was rising higher and higher every moment. There was nothing the Grimms could do but watch as Titania and Mustard seed attempted at holding down the boy. The problem was, nobody knew what was wrong with him. How could they heal a wound they couldn't find? In truth, his pain was being caused by the severing of the bond joining him to Sabrina Grimm. If one were ever to die, they'd both die, but the bonds had never been severed. To sever a bond caused so much more pain than to die due to one. It was reaching the very brink of death and being held there until every cell in your body renewed itself and morphed into the ones it were before the bond was ever made.

"Please, Puck! I know it hurts, but you must calm down and tell us what hurts!" Titania yelled as she wrestled at his shoulders. Puck did nothing but scream and thrash.

"Puck, please!" Mustard seed pleaded, and Puck seized. His limbs went limp, his screaming halted, and his breathing slowed.

"What just happened?"

Suddenly, there was a spark at his arm, and everybody jumped. Puck began to convulse with the changes that were spreading through his body. The connection had been cut, Sabrina was gone, and Puck no longer felt her presence to comfort his fear that she was dead. Now, the only thing left to reassure him was the fact that he opened his eyes.

To be continued…

**Well… that's the end of **_**We are one**_**! A sequel you say? Well duh! Coming soon!**


	31. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

**New sequel comes**

…

**SUNDAY!**

**JANUARY 1, 2012**

**Starting the NEW YEAR with a MUCH BIGGER PROBLEM!**


	32. Severed Chains

**Anybody who doesn't know,**

**Severed Chains**

**is the SEQUEL to We Are One- If anybody has been waiting for me to publish the next story, It's already up! Please read it!**


	33. AN: I return from the dead

**I am SO SORRY for the extreme lack of posts for the last month- almost two!-**

**I've been under A LOT of stress and emotional distress over the last month and I couldn't find it in myself to muster any real writing.**

**Writing just to update and giving you guys a horrible story wouldn't have been fair and I don't think I could have taken updating without any real effort.**

**I'm so so so so so so SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Fortunately, I've been getting better. I've gained back my ability to actually get my head screwed on straight and it'll be easier for me to concentrate on writing you guys a whole load of new chapters!**

**I know, you guys probably don't even trust me anymore because it seems like I'm absent from fanfiction a lot.**

**I probably also lost about all of my lovely readers who have been following the We Are One fanfic from the very beginning. I love you guys and I can't explain how deeply saddened I was to come back and see that I haven't updated since APRIL and my ratings have fall juristically! **

**I only ask that you guys forgive me and wait one more day for me to update Severed Chains. Please!**

**I love you all and I can't believe that I had to break my promise to all of you. I received a few reviews while I was gone and I'd like to thank you guys for continuing to read for this whole time!**

**Please forgive me!,**

**America's Ham**


End file.
